Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by QueenElizabeth7th
Summary: Danny Fenton's life is about to get stranger once he receives his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Deciding to attend the strange and mysterious school, he leaves behind his family and friends for a year filled with magic and intrigue.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction on this site so I would appreciate any feedback you could give. It would also be great if you could let me know if anyone feels out of character or anything.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny sat on his bed, staring at the letter that his sister had carelessly given him. He had never gotten one before, and so he felt a little unsure of what exactly to do with it, especially with how weird it looked. He had seen his parents and Jazz with mail before. And he couldn't help but notice the differences. For one thing, the envelope was a little yellowed and it felt like a different sort of paper than he was used to. The ink that spelled his name and address was green. The address itself was strange as well, for it not only said his street and house number and the regular things, but it also added that his room was at the end of the hall. Danny further noticed that there was no stamp or return address.

Danny flipped the thing over and stared at the purple wax seal of some kind of shield-thing with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Danny stared at the oddity in his hands, before finally breaking the seal and taking out the letter inside.

From the heaviness of the envelope, Danny had assumed that it would be quite a long letter, so he was very confused when it was only a few pages long, although also on a strange kind of paper. Danny unfolded and carefully read the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Fenton,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
A wizard will be by shortly to explain things._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

Danny wrinkled his nose. A school of what? Are these people serious? Danny looked around his room a few minutes, perhaps waiting for someone to pop out and explain this was a joke.

When no one did, Danny reread the letter and list of school supplies.

This was, by far, the strangest thing he'd experienced all day. Which was saying something in his family.

Danny picked up everything and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where his mom was cleaning the remains of dinner. "Mom?" Danny called. Making his mother, Maddie Fenton, halt her progress of washing the dishes to look at him with a warm smile.

"Yes, dear?"

Danny held up the letter from Hogwarts, "Do you know what this is?"

Maddie dried her hands and walked over to him, snatched the paper from his hand and began reading it. Danny watched silently as she did a double take, and read it a second, then third time. "Why I never . . ." he heard her mutter. She turned to leave the room, seeming to have completely forgotten about Danny.

"Wait!" he cried, "Mom! What is it? Is it real?"

Maddie appeared startled as she looked at him, she tried to put on a reassuring smile. "I need to talk with your father about this dear, I'll be right back."

"Mom!" Danny called after her, but she had already slipped out of the kitchen. A bit frustrated Danny stood and tried to go after her, before finding that he could not follow her, since she was most likely in the basement and he was not allowed to go down there.

Huffing, Danny spun on his heels and raced up the stairs, stopping abruptly in front of a door and knocking. Or, more like pounding, "Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!" he called over and over until she opened the door and looked down at him. "Yes Danny?" she said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Mom has my letter! She won't talk to me about it!"

"Your letter?" she said confused, "The one I gave you earlier?"

"Yes!" Danny said in exasperation, "I asked Mom if it was for real, and she took off with it saying she had to talk to Dad."

"What do you mean, 'if it was for real'? What was the letter?"

Danny shrugged helplessly, "It said something about an acceptance letter into a wizarding school or something."

Jazz's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she stepped into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her, "Are they in the basement?" she said, already heading toward the stairs.

"Yeah," Danny said following after her. Jazz noticed him halfway down the steps and stopped.

"No Danny, you go wait in your room, you know you're not allowed into the lab."

Danny did know this, but that didn't stop him from complaining, "You are!"

"Yes, and I also happen to be older than you," she said tilting her chin up a little and squaring her shoulders proudly.

Danny felt very much like sticking his tongue out at her. But instead he said, "Thirteen isn't that much higher than eleven."

Jazz blew some hair out of her eyes, "I'm almost fourteen," she stated, then said, "Now go wait in your room, while I talk with Mom and Dad, alright?"

Danny huffed and went up the stairs, hearing the basement door slam as soon as he entered his room. He fell down onto his bed face first. This was turning into a very confusing day. He turned his head to the side so that he could breathe, and let his mind wander on all sorts of things, mostly the letter. Was it real? He supposed it must be, or else why would Mom and Jazz act like that? But what did this mean? Where even is Hogwarts? And what kind of name was Hogwarts? Danny dimly wondered if Sam and Tucker would receive a letter. Also, what did it mean to get such a thing? Does that mean he's magical?

Danny laid on the bed, mostly unmoving, for a few hours, and his family had yet to come up and explain things. Danny got up and went down the stairs. He was tired of waiting. This was important, what was with that letter? Just as he reached the landing there was a knock at the door, stopping Danny in his tracks. He could hear muffled shouts coming from the lab, and as he stared at the basement door, the person at the front door knocked again, a little louder this time. Danny looked between the two doors, unsure which one to go to. The person seemed to pound on the door this time, and the voices down stairs abruptly cut off.

Danny quickly jumped to the front door and swung it open before his parents got there. He really wanted to know who it was, maybe it was a wizard like the letter had said, or just the postman coming late again. Either way, Danny wanted to get to them before his parents came and cut him off.

The person outside was a woman dressed in green robes and wore a black pointed hat, her face was stern, but not unkind. She looked at Danny expectantly, while Danny just stared at her. The people outside didn't blink at her odd appearance, having seen even stranger things happen at the Fenton house.

The woman raised her eyebrow at him, "Well? Am I to stand out here all day?"

"Um," Danny said before a hand yanked him back into the house and Maddie stood in front of him. He looked behind himself and saw Jazz, she seemed furious, but also strangely proud. Jack, his father, looked a little shell-shocked. Danny turned back and looked at Maddie's face, she looked a little nervous, but mostly calm.

"Do come in," she said, opening the door wider for the woman outside to enter.

"Thank you," said the woman, stepping through the doorway and into the middle of the living room.

Maddie swung the door shut behind her, and looked at the newcomer appraisingly. Then she looked down at Danny and smiled. "Let's all have a seat." She said glancing at everyone. They all moved into the living room and sat down. The woman placed herself in a chair facing the family, so that they could all see her, and she could see all of them. "Good evening," she said, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The family introduced themselves.

"I am sure," McGonagall continued, "That you have read the letter?"

They nodded.

"Being Muggle-born," she said, "you most likely do not understand what is happening, so I shall explain."

"What's a Muggle?" Danny asked, and then felt embarrassed for interrupting her.

She clicked her tongue slightly at the interruption, but answered him. "A Muggle is a non-magical person."

"Magic?"

"You did read the letter?"

"Yeah . . ."

McGonagall nodded, "Good, then allow me to explain things. Magic is real, and as such there are wizards who use it, mainly in secret. In order to preserve our secrecy, we often separate ourselves from the Muggles, and go to special schools to learn how to use the magic around us. A school such as Hogwarts, which is known to be one of the best. We don't get a lot of Americans," she said looking pointedly at Danny, "but we can still accept them."

Danny noticed his parents seemed to be taking this rather well, did they already know about magic, but aren't they mugg-whatevers? Aren't Muggles not magical?

McGonagall noticed this too, for she said, "I see you must already know of magic."

Maddie shifted uncomfortably, while Jack nodded brightening, no longer shell-shocked.

"Maddie's Great Step-Aunt was a witch," he said, causing McGonagall's eyebrow to sharply rise, Jazz to huff sharply, and Danny to stare at him open mouthed.

"I wasn't aware there was magic in your family, seeing as Danny is Muggle-born."

Maddie sighed, "She was only a part of the family for a year before disappearing, so her magic didn't get to leave an impact on the bloodline, but my mother still remembered vividly what her Step-Aunt was like, and told me about it as I was growing up, I'd thought at the time that it couldn't be true, but, I guess I was wrong."

McGonagall nodded slowly, "I see. At any rate," she said, moving on, "Danny has been confirmed to have magic and as such has been accepted into Hogwarts if he so choses."

"What makes you so sure I have magic?" Danny asked, still a little suspicious.

McGonagall sighed and drew her wand, causing Jazz to gasp slightly, "Here, hold this."

As soon as Danny grabbed the hilt of the wand, lightning shot from it, scorching the wall across from him, and McGonagall quickly snatched it back.

"If you were a Muggle," she said at his shocked face, "then that would not have happened."

"S-so," Danny swallowed, "I'm a wizard?"

She nodded.

Suddenly, Danny's attitude did a one-eighty as he brightened like a kid in a candy store and said "Awesome!" he turned to his parents, "Can I go? Please?" Before they could respond his face fell a little as he then said, "Wait, what about Sam and Tucker?" he turned to McGonagall, "Are they wizards? Can they come too?"

"Who are Sam and Tucker?" she asked.

"Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, they're my best friends, were they accepted into Hogwarts too?"

McGonagall flipped through the list of new students in her mind and after a moment, shook her head, "I'm afraid they were not accepted into Hogwarts," she said matter-of-factly.

Danny's face fell. He seemed to be depressed now, as his emotions had completely flipped yet again.

Noticing this, McGonagall thought for a minute, then sighed. "Don't worry Mr. Fenton, should you chose to come to Hogwarts, you and your friends can send letters, and you may return home during the winter, spring and summer holidays."

Danny perked up a little, "Does that mean I can tell them?"

She nodded, "If you must."

Danny seemed happy again, as he jumped off the couch, "I'll go call them!" he said, racing upstairs before anyone could say anything. Once he was done he came back downstairs to find that Jazz seemed a lot more relaxed, although a bit annoyed while looking at her parents, who looked positively ecstatic. "They should be here in a minute," he informed them sitting down again.

Jack turned to him, "Danny!" he billowed, "There are ghosts at the school!"

"You can tell us all about them!" added Maddie excitedly.

Ah, so that was why Jazz looked annoyed. Danny sighed and let his face fall into his hands. Poor McGonagall was thoroughly confused, but did not say anything while Jack launched into a one-sided discussion about ghosts. He didn't get very far, as Sam and Tucker showed up at the front door.

They both took the news differently. Sam took it well enough, Tucker looked as shell-shocked as Jack had at the beginning. They pestered McGonagall with questions that she tried to answer patiently. And, in the end, although they were disappointed that they couldn't go, they encouraged Danny to. Sam said that it was an incredible opportunity, while Tucker told him that it would sure beat regular school. Jazz told him that she was proud. And Jack and Maddie, were practically begging him to go so he could tell them all about the ghosts.

With all the encouragement from his family and two best friends, Danny caved and accepted the invitation.

"Excellent," said McGonagall, standing as she spoke. "I will remind you that you can tell absolutely no one outside of this room of Daniel's going to Hogwarts or of the wizarding world at all."

"No problem, Ms. M," said Tucker with a sly grin as Sam elbowed his ribs, making him gasp slightly in pain.

"Don't worry about it, Professor," Sam said, "We won't tell anyone."

McGonagall nodded, "Now I must take my leave, I have things I must attend to."

"Of course," said Maddie, standing.

"Someone will be by on August 1st to take you and Daniel to Diagon Alley to buy his school things."

Maddie nodded, "Of, course, should we try to get to England before then?"

"That might be a good idea," McGonagall said after a few moments thought.

"Alright," said Maddie, following the witch to the door, "We'll be there."

"Very well," she looked at Danny, "Be well, Mr. Fenton."

Once the door was closed, they heard a loud cracking sound.

"Dude," said Tucker suddenly, "What happened to your wall?" he pointed to the scorch mark.

"Oh, I hit it with a magical lightning bolt."

Tucker squinted at it. "This has got to be the weirdest day of your life."

Sam slapped his arm, but was smirking. Jazz started chuckling. And soon they were all giggling uncontrollably.

One thing was for certain. Danny's life was definitely going to get more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering Supplies

**Authors Note: To avoid any confusion, I wanted to let everyone know that at this point in the story, Danny does** ** _not_** **have his powers.**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

The rest of the month flew by, between spending his remaining time with Sam and Tucker, and Jazz dragging him into any discussions she had with their parents about her great-great Step-Aunt. Danny didn't get much time to himself to really notice it passing at all. And so, on the day of July 24 (his parents had decided to leave a few days early, in an effort to get to know London a little, as well as get to properly sleep off any Jet Lag), it felt to Danny like it had only be yesterday that he'd found out he was a wizard.

Sam hugged him before he boarded the plane, "Be safe," she said to him, "and make sure to get an owl, I want to be able to talk to you during the school year."

Danny grinned and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll write to you whenever I can."

"You better," she said, playfully punching his arm.

"See you next year, dude," said Tucker waving his PDA, "I'll show you all the technological achievements that will happen when you get back."

Danny smiled, "Thanks, Tuck."

The plane-ride to London was bitter sweet. He had to leave his friends and the town he was raised in, but he was also going to London. Away from school and the mocking that came with his parents' ghost hunting.

Danny's excitement about being in another country was nothing compared to Jazz's. After settling into their motel room the Fenton family had decided to do some exploring. Neither of the two siblings had ever been outside of the USA before, and so they kept staring at everything they saw with excited eyes. Danny once again found himself being dragged along by Jazz, however, as she pulled him in and out of bookstores. The adult Fenton's had hand-held ghost detecting technology out, and were so busy scanning for ghosts they narrowly avoided running into people.

* * *

Just as Professor McGonagall had said, on the morning of August the 1st, a brown-haired wizard showed up at their motel room. He introduced himself as Justin Partridge, and in no time he had ushered the family out the door, insisting that they get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible.

Danny couldn't help but notice that Justin seemed to be in a hurry, his eyes were focused ahead of him, and his feet kept a brisk pace, making most of the Fenton family have to run to keep up with him. Danny wondered what he was in a rush for, did he have something important he had to do after their shopping?

In no time, they all reached the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark inside, and a bit shabby looking, but as Danny glanced around and saw what he assumed to be witches and wizards sitting about, talking to each-other in rather excited voices, he noticed that it was comfortable, perhaps a little homey. But that might just have been his opinion.

Justin raced to the bartender, not even sparing anyone else a glance, "Is he here yet, Tom? Has he come yet?"

The bartender – Tom, nodded, "You just missed him. He's only been gone a few minutes."

Justin looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Justin," said Tom, "If you head to Diagon Alley, you might yet get your chance to meet him, though I must say he doesn't look like he enjoys all the attention."

Justin huffed, "He'll have to get used to it. But what was he like, Tom?" Justin added eagerly.

Maddie interrupted, "Excuse me, I was under the impression we were going to Diagon Alley to pick up Danny's supplies."

Justin looked agitated at her interruption, but before he could open his mouth Tom nodded to him, "I see you're helping out a new first year. If that's true you'd best be off, you don't want to get in trouble with the Headmaster."

Justin sighed dejectedly, "Fine," he said waving the Fenton's over, "We're going to Diagon Alley," he turned to the bartender, "We'll talk later, right?"

Tom nodded in response.

Justin led the slightly bewildered family out the back door of the bar and into a small, walled courtyard, which seemed empty besides themselves and a trash can.

Danny wasn't paying any attention to what Justin was doing. He was too busy wondering who it was Justin and Tom had been talking about. Was this person some kind of celebrity?

Danny jolted back to reality as a hole appeared in the wall in front of them, growing wider and wider until they were facing an archway large enough for even Jack to fit through. On the other side of the arch, a cobblestone street twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Justin said, a bit halfheartedly Danny noticed. He didn't look back at them as he stepped through, and the family, not wanting to lose him in the crowd, quickly shook off their shock and followed after him. Danny looked over his shoulder as he heard a scraping sound, just in time to see the archway become a wall once again.

* * *

Maddie had to constantly pull Jack away from every window they passed. He was so excited to see all the magical items that every five seconds he tried to break away from the group to go look at the new thing that had caught his eye. Although none of the rest of the family would admit this out loud, they were all as equally excited to see the magic in this place.

They passed a shop that had Cauldrons outside it, a shop that had a rather strange and unpleasant smell wafting from it, an owl shop, a shop for broomsticks, robes, telescopes, books, quills and parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, etc. . . .

"We're going to Gringotts first," said Justin, a bit stiffly. He whirled around to face the family and raised an eyebrow, "Unless you happen to already have wizarding money on you?"

"Uh, no," said Maddie, raising her own eyebrow at his tone.

He didn't seem to notice it, however, as he nodded to himself and turned back to look ahead of them. "Then we'll go to Gringotts, there you can exchange your Muggle money for wizarding money."

"Gringotts is a bank?" asked Jazz curiously. She had taken to learning as much as she could about the wizarding world, especially since she wasn't technically part of it.

Justin sighed, "Yes, I thought that was obvious?"

Danny bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting to the man. He was being very rude, especially towards his family, and it was making Danny start to simmer.

Danny noticed the wizarding bank was by far the tallest building in Diagon Alley. Its snowy-white exterior made it stand out among the other, smaller, darker shops. Burnished bronze doors were opened for them by–

The Fenton family sucked in a breath making Justin glance at them, "Yep," he said, nodded to the figure in the deep red and gold uniform as they passed, "That's a goblin."

Danny tried to glance back at the goblin, but the doors had already shut behind him. He noticed a rather unnerving poem that warned him of the dangers of even thinking of robbing the bank. A pair of goblins bowed and opened a set of silver doors for them, which led to a huge marble hall. A hundred, perhaps more, goblins were sitting on high stools behind a very long counter, scribbling in what Danny guessed to be ledgers, weighing coins and examining gems through eyeglasses. There were so many doors leading out the hall, that Danny lost count, even more goblins were showing people in and out of them.

Justin walked purposefully towards the nearest, unoccupied goblin. "Excuse me," he said, somewhat politely, well, more politely than he had been towards the Fenton's, "They need to exchange some Muggle money," he waved a hand at them vaguely.

The goblin looked down at them, "Amount?"

Maddie stepped forward, brought out her wallet and removed most of the money. "This much please," she said, handing it to the goblin, "We'll take back whatever doesn't even out."

The goblin counted the money, made a few notes in his ledger, handed some bills back to Maddie, made a few more notes, than mumbled a "Wait here," before abruptly disappearing. He reappeared a moment later and handed Maddie a small bag that clinked a little as it was passed to her.

"Good day," he said. The family muttered some farewells in return before Justin briskly ushered them out the doors.

* * *

Justin checked their list of supplies regularly as the day went on. He constantly ushered them in and out of shops, insisting that they can get a good look around next year and that speed was of the utmost importance. Maddie bristled but didn't say anything. Jack pouted, but did as he was told. Jazz constantly looked like she was about to object, but didn't. And Danny was seething. What was wrong with this guy? Why was he so impatient? And, most important, why was he being so rude?

Justin groaned, "This is going to take forever!"

"It's only been an hour," Maddie pointed out irritably.

"Ugh. Let's split up. Daniel you go get yourself robed while we get the rest of your things, then we'll all go get your wand."

Danny glared at the man.

"Now hold on a minute–" Maddie started.

Justin wagged his finger, "Now, now," he said as if he were talking to a group of children, "Trust me, it will be best this way, the quicker the better–"

Suddenly the sleeve of Justin's robes burst into flames. The Fenton's stood stock-still, rooted in place at the sudden fire. Justin screeched and waved his arm franticly before whipping out his wand and shouting a spell that quelled the flames.

He glanced at Danny's surprised face, then at the rest of the family. He sighed and said, "Yes, fine, alright. We'll all go together." He started walking towards a shop when Maddie interrupted him.

"Wait! What was that?"

Justin sighed again. "I triggered some accidental magic is all. Not to worry." He glanced nervously at Danny again, before he led them into Flourish and Blots.

* * *

For some reason, Justin was a lot less disrespectful. That wasn't to say he completely changed. But every time he opened his mouth, he kept glancing at Danny before saying something. Danny didn't know why he kept doing that. What did he mean by 'accidental magic' anyway?

Jazz was absolutely fascinated by all the books. Justin tried to get her to leave, but she kept resisting him. Finally, nearly two hours later, they left the bookstore and quickly gathered the rest of Danny's supplies, including his robes. The last thing on the list was . . .

"A wand," Jazz said, reading the list before looking up at Justin. She snorted at his face, and Danny was a little worried, but chuckled all the same. Justin's dismayed eyes were glued to the horizon, of which the sun was starting to hang low in the sky.

"Unbelievable," Danny heard him mutter under his breath.

"Mr. Partridge?" said Maddie, "All we need now is a wand."

Justin snapped out of his daze, "Ah, yes, a wand. Ollivanders," he said, leading the way to their last shop for the day (Danny had decided to take a least a little pity on the man and would buy his owl later).

Ollivanders shop was narrow and shabby looking in all honesty. The sign announcing the name of the shop had peeling gold letters and a lone wand lay on a dusty purple cushion in the equally dusty window.

Justin glanced at the door nervously and, before Danny could comment, pushed it open and led the family in. An out-of-sight bell tinkled as they stepped inside. Danny blinked at all the small boxes lined on the shelves, which shot high to the ceiling. Danny got the distinct impression of a library. Jazz must have too, considering her single, sharp intake of breath. As soon as the door shut there was a silence in the room that not even Jack decided to break. No one had the chance to sit in the spindly chair in the corner before a soft voice said; "Good evening," making everyone jump, besides Justin, who flinched.

An old man was now standing behind the sales counter. It was as if he had simply appeared from nowhere. He had wide, pale eyes that shone like moons, and a beaming but troubled smile on his face.

"Ah," said the man, "Justin Partridge, I was wondering if you'd ever set foot in my shop again."

Justin winced once more before trying to turn it into a smile. Danny thought he looked like he was sucking on a lemon. He cleared his throat, "Yes, well . . ." he trailed off before cleaning his throat again. "This is Mister Ollivander. Mister Ollivander, this is the Fenton's and their son, Daniel, he'll be going to Hogwarts this year."

"It's Danny," muttered the eleven-year-old under his breath. Jazz, who was the only one who heard him, slapped her forehead.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes shifted from Justin to Danny. His silver eyes studying him so intently it was making Danny uncomfortable. He beckoned Danny forward. As soon as Danny was only about a foot away Mr. Ollivander said, "Mr. Fenton. Let's see." He pulled a tape measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Uhh," Danny glanced at Jazz, then back at Mr. Ollivander, "I'm right handed."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "Hold out your arm then, that's it. He measured Danny from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head. As he was measuring, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Fenton. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Justin coughed and muttered something about needing some fresh air, before abruptly exiting the shop. Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "Maple, dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches, brittle," he muttered, clicking his tongue.

"What?" asked Danny.

Mr. Ollivander glanced at him, "I remember every wand I sell, Mr. Fenton. Just as I will remember yours, I remember Mr. Partridge's. Now then," he said turning away to look at the boxes. As he did so, Danny noticed with a start that the tape measure was now measuring him all by itself. Before he could bring this up, Mr. Ollivander returned with a box and said, "That will do," to the tape measure, making it stop abruptly and crumple to the floor.

"Right then," he said, grabbing Danny's attention away from the still tape measure, "Try this one. Aspen and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, supple. Take it and give it a wave."

Danny hesitated. He nervously wondered if he would cause a lightning bolt to shoot out of it like he had with McGonagall's wand. He took a deep breath, grabbed it and waved it, causing a nearby vase to explode. Mr. Ollivander instantly snatched the wand from his hand. "No, no," he got another box, "try this one. Cypress with dragon heartstring, eleven inches, swishy."

No sooner had Danny taken it, than Mr. Ollivander snatched it from him and handed him a new one.

"Try this," he said, "Red Oak, phoenix feather-"

A bookcase fell over.

After about seven more failed attempts, through which Danny grew increasingly weary, and Mr. Ollivander increasingly happy, he pulled out a box and walked over to Danny. He opened the box, and Danny peered nervously at the polished wand inside it.

"Cedar with unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches, springy. Go on, give it a wave," he said nodding encouragingly.

Danny tentatively took the wand and felt a sudden calming warmth surge through his fingers. He raised the wand and swung it down, a burst of blue and green sparks shot from it like fireworks.

The Fenton family clapped and Jack cheered loudly.

"Bravo!" said Mr. Ollivander, "Very good," he smiled down at Danny, "I do believe we have found your match."

Danny grinned.

As Mr. Ollivander packed Danny's wand back up, Maddie paid him the six galleons that he said it costed.

He was still beaming at them as they left.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Off

Two weeks later the Fenton's went back to Diagon Alley to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Justin did not accompany them, so they spent the entire day looking around Diagon Alley before getting Danny's owl. Jack had to wait outside as his booming voice disturbed the owls, Maddie opted to stay with him. Leaving Jazz and Danny to go in alone.

Jazz kept pointing out snowy owls and tawny owls. But each owl Danny approached either turned away from him, or tried to peck at him through the bars.

After twenty minutes an owl on the far end of the room caught his eye. It kept fluttering its grey wings and pecking at the lock. Danny cautiously approached it. He noticed it was smaller than the other owls, and as he came closer it stopped what it was doing and stared at him.

"Hey there," said Danny, the label told him it was a barn owl and that the owl was male, "How are you doing little guy?"

The owl fluttered his wings again.

"Are you eager to get out?" Danny said.

The owl tilted his head in response. Danny cautiously reached through the bars of the cage, the owl kept still and, encouraged by this, Danny began stroking his feathers.

"Would you like to come with me?" Danny asked him. The owl fluttered his wings again, and Danny took that as a yes.

They paid for the owl and left the shop.

Jack clapped Danny on the back, "What are you going to name him, son?"

"Are you going to name him Spooky?" joked Jazz.

Danny glared at her, "No," he looked at the owl in the cage and whispered to him, "What do you think of the name 'Mercury'?"

The owl tilted his head and seemed to nod.

"Very well!" said Danny, "His name is Mercury!"

The family all raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked at their looks.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "He's your owl."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Jazz smirked, "Nothing, little brother," she soothed.

* * *

The rest the month would have been spent exploring if Danny had had his way, but Jazz insisted he read at least a little of every book for his classes. Most of the books were actually pretty cool, so Danny didn't mind too much.

On September 1 they all arrived at Kings Cross Train Station at 10:45. "Which platform, mom?" asked Jazz.

Maddie checked the ticket. "Platform nine and three-quarters."

Jazz blinked at her, "What?"

Danny thought about it for a minute, and started walking towards platform nine, pushing the cart with his school things along with him.

"Danny! Where are you going?" cried Maddie and she grabbed his arm.

Danny stared up at her, "I'm heading towards platform nine. I figure it must be some kind of magic thing, maybe there's a hidden door around there or something."

Maddie looked unsure, but Jazz nodded, "That makes sense, considering everything."

They arrived at the barrier that divided platforms nine and ten.

Jack scratched his head. "Well, now what?"

Danny stared at the barrier, right in front of it was a girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail, and she was giving a hug to the woman next to her, before gripping her cart and staring intently at the barrier. As Danny watched she ran right toward it . . . and disappeared.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed.

Maddie and Jazz stared at him, they hadn't seen the girl. "What's it?"

Danny pointed at the barrier, "I just saw someone run into the barrier."

"Run _into_ it?!" said Maddie.

Danny shrugged, "It's not the craziest thing we've seen."

"True . . ."

He grinned up at them. "I guess this is it, then," he said. His smile started to slip from his face and he suddenly reached out and hugged his mom. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Maddie smiled and rubbed his back soothingly, "We'll miss you too, Danny."

He hugged Jazz, "Don't worry, little brother," she said, "you'll do fine."

"We'll see you during break, Danny-boy!" said Jack, giving Danny a bone crushing hug.

Feeling happy, sad, and a little bruised, Danny turned towards the barrier. He pushed the cart forward and came to a stop just in front of it. He suddenly felt unsure. It looked like a pretty solid wall, what if he was wrong? Danny took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and walked into the barrier. There was a brief flash of darkness and Danny opened his eyes again. He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned.

A scarlet steam powered train was waiting on the tracks. The platform that Danny stood on was packed with people. He had made it. He turned around to see where he'd just entered from and saw an iron archway where the barrier had been, a sign confirming that he was in the right place.

Smoke from the engine floated over the crowd, cats of all kinds weaved between people's legs and owls could be heard throughout the room.

Danny quickly ducked through the crowd to board the train. The first couple of carriages were already packed, and since Danny didn't feel like fighting for a seat, he kept going until he found a carriage that was empty except for one girl. It was the blond girl he'd seen enter the platform earlier.

"Hey," Danny called, making her look up at him, "can I sit in here?"

She stared at him for a moment, as if she could not believe he was asking her such a question, and Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Then she sniffed indignantly and said, "Sure, if that's what you want."

"Uh, thank you?" said Danny, a little unsure. He brought in his luggage and within a few minutes, managed to load it onto the shelf above the seats.

Danny sat down in the seat next to the window, on the opposite side of the room as the girl, who chose to sit next to the door. Danny studied her for a moment. Her forest green eyes were staring at the wall in front of her, and she had her arms crossed slightly. She seemed to be ignoring him.

Danny cleared his throat anyway, held out his hand and said, "Hey, I'm Danny. Are you a first year too?"

She tore her eyes away from the wall to stare at him coldly, then she reached out and took his hand. "Ginna, and yes, I am a first year."

Danny smiled and she seemed to relax if only a little.

They released hands and lapsed into a silence.

Ginna opened her mouth as if to say something when the carriage door banged open.

"Here's a carriage," sang the girl at the door, her hazel eyes flashed with triumph. She turned to the brown haired boy behind her, "Come on, we can sit in here," she led him into the carriage and he closed the door behind them.

"Sorry to intrude," he said politely sitting next to Danny while the new girl sat by the window next to Ginna, who was glaring at her.

"Don't worry about it," said Danny shrugging.

"Don't glare at me like that, where else were Edward and I supposed to sit?" said the girl to Ginna defensively.

"It's _Ed_." Danny heard the boy growl under his breath, making Danny grin. He held his hand out to the boy.

"I'm Danny."

The boy glanced at him and smiled. "I'm Ed," he told Danny as they shook hands.

"My name is Amilia," announced the girl proudly.

Danny looked at Ginna, who sighed, "Ginna," she said.

Amilia nodded, "I suppose we're all first years?"

Everyone murmured they're confirmations.

Amilia clapped her hands, "How wonderful! Do you have any idea what house you'll be in?"

The boys exchanged glances and Ginna just looked at the floor. "Uh, no," said Danny hesitantly.

A whistle sounded. "Oh, I guess we're taking off now," said Amilia excitedly, "My dad's told me a lot about Hogwarts, and it sounds incredible.

Ed put his head in his hands, "Can't wait."

Danny looked between the two of them. He didn't think they could be siblings, Amilia's hair was far too auburn for that. But then again, he and Jazz had different hair . . .

"Do you two know each other?" he asked.

Ed sighed, "Nope, just met on the platform. I was minding my own business before _she_ started dragging me around," he nodded towards Amilia, who huffed.

"I could hardly let you stand around looking like a lost kitten. _Edward_."

"It's Ed!"

The train started to leave the station.

"Whatever," said Amilia, rolling her eyes and turning to Ginna, "So, is Ginna short for something?"

Ginna glared, "And what if it is?" she answered coldly.

"Then you should first introduce yourself with your real name before asking to be called by your preferred name."

"That's not how I understand it," said Ginna, crossing her arms.

Amilia rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever," she grinned, "I'll find out at the sorting ceremony."

 _If looks could kill_ , Danny thought as he saw Ginna's face.

"Anyway," he said, "What is the sorting ceremony?"

They all looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"You don't know?" asked Ginna incredulously.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, no. I'm Muggle-born."

Ginna seemed unsure of how to arrange her face, so she settled with a glare, sniffed, and looked out the widow of the carriage door. Ed smirked at him and Amilia nodded approvingly for some reason.

"Good to see you're proud of it," she said.

"But you might not want to go around telling everyone," warned Ed.

"What? Why not?" asked Danny, curious.

Amilia glared at Ed. "I don't see the problem. He should be proud of who he is."

"That's not the problem," started Ed, but Amilia cut him off.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it, the Lovegood's don't care how other people view them."

"Are the Lovegood's really that great of an example here?"

Amilia opened her mouth to retort when Danny stepped in, "Hey, whoa! Time out!" They looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Well you see, Danny-" Amilia started.

"You're what some people would call a Mudblood," said Ginna softly, still staring at the door.

Ed and Amilia glared at her and, ignoring them, she turned to look at Danny. "Most pure-bloods hate Muggleborns and half-bloods. They believe that if your bloodline isn't purely magic, than you're tainted. They hate Muggles and anything to do with them," she paused to let that sink in. "However, most of the students at Hogwarts won't care about that. Except the Slytherins. They are the ones you need to watch out for."

"Oh," said Danny. Then he waved it off, "I've been an outcast since second grade, I couldn't care less what those people think of me." After saying this, Danny thought he saw a faint smile appear on Ginna's face, and she quickly looked at the door again.

Amilia sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm a half-blood."

"Me too," said Ed.

Ginna didn't say anything.

"Anyway," said Danny, turning to Amilia, "You were going to tell me about the sorting ceremony?"

"Oh, right!"

As Amilia explained what she knew about the sorting and different houses, with Ed adding a few things here and there, Danny thought about what Ginna had been saying. Did wizards really hate Muggle-borns just because they weren't "pure"? _Sam would have had a few things to say about that_ , Danny thought, smiling.

By the time Amilia was done, there was clattering in the corridor and their carriage door slid back to reveal a smiling, dimpled woman with a cart of sweets. "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked.

Amilia got to her feet and, to Danny's surprise, pulled him to his feet as well and led him into the corridor.

Danny raised his eyebrow, "What is all this?"

Amilia shushed him, and then took a bit of time pointing to things and explaining what they were. Danny explained that he didn't have any money but she told him to pick out whatever he wanted and she would pay for it. Danny was reluctant at first, but her insisting led him to get a box of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and a few Pumpkin Pasties. Amilia got herself some Licorice Wands and a Cauldron cake. She paid the woman, and as they re-entered the carriage Danny thanked Amilia many times over.

She waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, and just try some of those beans, okay?"

Ed perked his head up, "You let him get Every Flavor Beans?"

Amilia nodded.

Ed turned to Danny as he sat down, "You do know they mean _every_ flavor?"

Danny grinned, "Yep! Want one?" he said, opening the box and holding it out to Ed.

He looked at the box like it was filled with poison and Danny laughed.

"I'll take one," said Ginna, making Amilia stare at her.

Danny handed the box to her and she took out a green bean before handing the box back to him, he pulled out a red one. As Ginna chewed her face relaxed slightly and she smirked, "Lime."

Danny coughed and sputtered out his, "Hot sauce," he croaked. Amilia and Ed laughed at him.

A girl with bushy brown hair opened their door, "Have any of you seen a toad?"

"Sorry, no," said Amilia.

The girl sighed, said, "Well, thanks anyway," and left, closing the door behind her.

Danny turned to Amilia, "What was that all about?"

She shrugged, "No idea," she glanced out the window, "but we should get changed into our robes, I think we might arrive soon."

They took a few minutes pulling on their robes before sitting down again.

Amilia clapped her hands together, "I'm so excited."

"That's been established," muttered Ed.

Amilia ignored him, "I think I might end up in Ravenclaw, what about you?"

Danny shrugged, "I dunno, maybe Hufflepuff?"

Ginna seemed to smirk.

"I hope I make Gryffindor," said Ed.

For the rest of the train ride they talked about the different houses and all of the classes they might be taking. The sky gradually became darker outside, and the train seemed to be slowing down until a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The group shared looks of excitement and nervousness, then got up and joined the other students in the corridor. The train slowed further and stopped. Students pushed their way toward the door and out on to a small, dark platform. Danny shivered from the cold. A lamp bobbed over the heads of the students and a voice called out: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

A giant man beamed over the sea of students and Danny looked next to him and saw a boy about his height, with unruly brown hair and green eyes, he was grinning at the man.

Amilia let out a small gasp and Danny turned to her, "What? What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "N-nothing, I'll tell you later."

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Stumbling and slipping as they went, Danny and the other first years followed the man down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on the sides of the path that Danny figured there must have been thick trees or something. No one spoke, but someone did sniff a few times.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," their guide called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There were exclamations of surprise and awe as the narrow path suddenly opened onto the edge of a great black lake. On the other side, atop a high mountain with the windows reflecting the starry sky, perched a vast castle complete with turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called the giant man, he pointed to a fleet of small boats sitting in the water close to the shore. As Danny, Ginna, Ed, and Amilia all got into a boat together, Danny noticed their guide had a boat all to himself. "Everyone in?" he shouted, "Right then – FORWARD!"

All the boats moved off as one, gliding silently across the smooth lake. Everyone was looking up at the towering castle before them as they drew ever nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled their guide as the first few boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats sailed them through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the face of the cliff. They were carried through a dark tunnel that seemed to be taking them underneath the castle, until they reached some sort of underground harbor, where they all climbed out of their boats to stand on rocks and pebbles.

"Well, that was exciting," whispered Ed.

Danny nodded and Amilia elbowed the both of them.

The man was checking the boats as people got out, "Oy, you there!" he said, "Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried a round-faced boy blissfully, holding out his hands to receive his toad. Then they followed their guide's lamp up a passageway in the rock before finally climbing out onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge front door.

"Everyone here?" said the giant man, "You there, still got yer toad?"

Danny held his breath as the man raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. Chapter 4: Different Houses

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, time flew by faster than I though it would, haha, sorry.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to send me your thoughts!**

* * *

The door was opened immediately by someone Danny actually recognized, Professor McGonagall. Danny relaxed and smiled at her. It was good to see her again. She had been the one to first tell him of the wizarding world.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said, pulling the door open wide enough for the students to enter.

Danny glanced at the man. So his name was Hagrid? Good to finally know.

Danny gaped at the huge entrance hall as he walked in. The stone walls were alight with torches, the ceiling was far too high to see, and a huge marble staircase across from them led to some of the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led them past a doorway (through which Danny could hear hundreds of voices and had assumed that that was where they were supposed to go, until passing it) and into a small, empty chamber that they all crowded into, standing a little closer than would usually be comfortable.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on a few students.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly." Then she left.

Except for a few whispers exchanged here and there, most of the students obeyed her request. Danny was suddenly very nervous. While it was true Amilia had discussed what she knew of the sorting ceremony, she had admitted that she didn't know very much. Apparently, when she had asked her dad about it, he had laughed and told her that it would just have to remain a surprise. Amilia hadn't found it nearly as amusing. From what Danny could gather from the crowd of students, not many other people knew what was in store for them either.

Danny jumped when several people around him screamed. He turned around and gasped at the sight before him. About twenty or so ghosts had just phased through the back wall. They were completely white, and a little transparent. They glided across the room, talking amongst themselves and barely even glancing at the students.

Danny eyed them nervously. What did they want? Were the ghosts planning on hurting the students? He reached into his robes and gripped his wand. He decided to listen in on their argument. Maybe then he could deduce their intentions.

A ghost that looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance–"

"My dear Friar," a ghost wearing a ruff and tights cut him off, "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" he said, finally noticing the first years. Danny gripped his wand tighter.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The Friar continued, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. Danny looked up to see that Professor McGonagall had finally come back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

As the ghosts started to float away through the opposite wall, Danny slowly relaxed his grip on his wand.

"Now, form a line," said Professor McGonagall, "and follow me."

Danny and the others formed a line. Amilia was in front of him, and Ed was behind him. Danny assumed that Ginna had to be behind Ed. The first-years walked out of the room, back across the corridor, and finally entered the double doors leading into the Great Hall.

Once again, Danny found himself gaping at his surroundings. The Great Hall was lit by thousands, upon thousands of candles that were floating in midair above four long tables, where the rest of the students were already sitting. The tables were filled with shining golden goblets and plates. At the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the teachers table so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Hundreds of faces were staring at them. Danny gripped his wand again at the sight of some ghosts dotted here and there among the students, but as he noticed that no one was running, screaming, or trying to fight them, he slowly released his wand again.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. She then placed a pointed wizard's hat that was patched, frayed, and dirty upon the stool.

A silence filled the room as everyone stared at the hat. Then it twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat started to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When it was done, the whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became still. Danny didn't know which house he would end up in. He felt that he was a bit of everything and at the same time that he was none of them.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and lifted a roll of parchment. "When I call your name," she began, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She paused, then called out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, and she pulled the hat onto her head as she sat down. After another brief pause . . .

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and the table on the right burst into applause as Hannah went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. The Friar waved merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan raced off to sit next to Hannah.

A few more people were sorted, some into Hufflepuff, some into Ravenclaw, a few into Gryffindor. As Danny glanced at the people sorted into Slytherin, he realized that they all seemed a lot like the popular kids back in Amity. Danny finally understood what Ed had meant on the train about not wanting to broadcast that he was Muggle-born.

"Cairaway, Virginia!"

Danny blinked in surprise as Ginna broke from the line to walk towards the hat. He noticed Amilia was smirking in triumph. As the hat lowered onto Ginna's head, Danny noticed a nervous frown appear on her face. After a moment the hat called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Amilia and Ed stiffened.

Danny stared at Ginna as she got up. She didn't even look at them as she walked to her table and sat down amongst the cheering Slytherins.

"Cuthbert, Amilia!"

Amilia jumped slightly, and walked towards the hat. She glanced at Ginna, who didn't make eye contact, and nervously put the hat on.

A few moments later:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Looking relieved and not just a little bit proud, Amilia removed the hat and walked toward her house table.

Danny kept staring at Ginna. He felt sure that the hat must have made some kind of mistake. Sure, he hadn't spent much time with Ginna, and she had barely said a word about herself. But even so, she didn't seem like the sort of people usually in Slytherin. Even now, although she wouldn't look in his direction, Danny could see the annoyed and even disgusted looks she shot the other Slytherins. She sat as far on the edge of the table as she could, and did not start a conversation with anyone.

"Fenton, Daniel!"

Danny started at hearing his name. He broke away from the line and walked apprehensively towards the hat. The closer he got to it, the more he realized how nervous he was with everyone staring silently at him. By the time the hat was placed on his head, his mouth had gone quite dry.

"Hmm, interesting life you have here, eh, _Danny_?" said the hat, making Danny jump slightly.

"You tend to stand up for your people, don't you? Though it is your friends who give you a reason to stand up for others. Yes, you have strong loyalty. And quite a bit of courage. Hmm, interesting. Where shall I put you?"

"Wherever's best, I suppose," whispered Danny.

"Hmm, yes. You would make a terrific Hufflepuff, but I have a feeling you should be elsewhere. Hmm, let's make it . . ."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Stunned, Danny pulled off the hat. He made his way to the cheering Gryffindor table and numbly sat down.

Gryffindor? How had he made it into Gryffindor? Danny didn't think he was brave and courageous enough to warrant being in Gryffindor. What did the hat see that Danny couldn't?

Danny was dimly aware of a few more people being sorted, he noticed that the bushy-haired girl who had come to his cabin on the train was sorted into Gryffindor along with him. Apparently, her name was Hermione Granger.

Danny jerked to attention when another name was called out.

"Knight, Edward!"

Ed walked briskly towards the hat and pulled it on as he sat down.

He took a little longer than a few of the other students. Every now and then the hat would look like it was about to say something, only to change its mind. After several minutes it let out a disgruntled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Danny cheered along with the rest of his house as Ed walked over and sat down next to him.

Ed was grinning at him with an unmistakable air of triumph.

"What took so long?" Danny asked, half teasing, half genuinely curious.

Ed shrugged, "Couldn't decide where to put me," he gave Danny a smirk, "Guess I'm a hard guy to figure out."

Danny laughed.

Neville Longbottom, the boy who had collected his frog from the boats, tripped on his way to the stool. Just as with Ed, the hat took a long while with Neville. Finally, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Neville started to run off still wearing it, and so had to jog back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag," many of the students laughing in his midst. Danny, known for being clumsy himself, felt bad for the kid and did not laugh along with the others.

Danny raised his eyebrow slightly when a boy named Draco Malfoy was sorted. The hat had just seemed to brush his hair before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" making Danny briefly wonder about Draco's moral state.

A few more names were called out. Danny started to zone out until another name was called. A name that threw the hall first into silence, and then a great murmur.

The name, of course, was Harry Potter.

* * *

The boy in question looked extremely nervous as he approached the hat. Danny could hear the little whispers that floated around the great hall.

" _Potter_ , did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

People craned their necks and shifted as close as they could to get a better look at the boy as the hat fell onto his head.

Danny leaned over to Ed and whispered, "What's going on?"

Ed stared at him for a moment, then sighed as he shook his head, "I keep forgetting you're Muggle-born." He nodded towards Harry, "Harry Potter saved the wizarding world ten or so years ago."

Danny furrowed his brow. "Saved the wizarding world? Ten years ago? Wouldn't that mean he was like, one? How could he save the world as a baby?"

Ed glanced around, "You-Know-Who tried to hit him with a killing curse, but it bounced off of him and hit You-Know-Who instead!"

Danny grew more confused, "How can I-Know-Who, if I have no idea who you're talking about?"

Ed opened his mouth to reply just as the hat called out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

A deafening roar of applause filled the great hall as Harry Potter walked shakily toward their table. A red-haired boy got up and shook Harry's hand vigorously, while a set of twins shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"I'll explain later," whispered Ed.

Danny nodded and watched as Harry sat opposite the ghost in the ruff Danny had seen earlier. He saw the ghost pat Harry's arm and Danny's fingers twitched at the shocked look on Harry's face.

A few more people were sorted, including a "Weasley, Ronald" who was sorted into Gryffindor. Danny noted that Harry seemed relieved as Ronald sat next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," Danny heard the boy who had shaken Harry's hand earlier say to Ronald - Ron.

A "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

An old man rose from his seat at the head table, drawing everyone's attention. From how quickly the room quieted, Danny assumed this must be the headmaster. Amilia had mentioned him. Albus Dumbledore?

"Welcome," he said, beaming at his students with arms spread wide, "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" he said as he sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Danny raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Stranger things have been said courtesy of his dad, Jack.

Danny was distracted from everything else by the great assortment of foods that suddenly appeared on the table in front of him. He thought there must be almost every kind of food there. And as the smells hit him, his mouth began to water. He piled his plate with so much food that the plate itself seemed non-existent. He noticed Ed raise an eyebrow at him, but Danny just grinned and began to eat.

He paused upon hearing the ghost across from Harry speak.

"That does look good," said the ghost.

Harry looked up from cutting his steak, "Can't you–?"

Danny stared at him, of course he couldn't. He was a ghost, ghosts can't eat.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost, confirming to Danny what his parents had taught him. "I don't need to, of course," he continued, "But one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Danny groaned internally. He would have to live with a ghost? He realized with a start that he would have to live with several ghosts. What was he going to do? What if a ghost attacked someone?

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly, "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy–" began the ghost stiffly, but a boy with sandy hair cut him off.

" _Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Danny gripped his wand again at the look on the ghost's face. He didn't really know if magic worked on ghosts, and it was true Danny didn't know many spells yet, but still, maybe he could do something–

"Like _this_ ," said the ghost irritably. He grabbed his left ear and pulled, causing most of his head to swing off his neck and fall onto his shoulder. Danny winced, someone had tried to behead the ghost, but they had clearly not done a very good job. No wonder Sir Nicholas (since Danny thought it was best to call the ghost by the name that he wished), had come back as a ghost.

Sir Nicholas looked pleased with the horrified and stunned looks on the students' faces. He flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Danny looked at the Slytherin table and saw the ghost Sir Nicholas was talking about. Danny winced again at the blood covering the ghost's robes, even if it was all faded silver, that didn't make it look too much better.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked the sandy-haired boy. Danny found himself glaring at the boy. It was true that all Danny knew of ghosts was from what his parents had taught him, but even the most clueless of people should know better than to bring up the death of a ghost.

"I've never asked," said Sir Nicholas in a delicate voice.

Danny finally turned back to his food and ate. It was a little cold now, but no less enjoyable.

After everyone had had their fill, the food vanished from the plates to be replaced a moment later with a massive assortment of desserts.

Danny helped himself to some ice-cream and pie. The talk around the table turned to their families, and Danny found himself growing uncomfortable. The sandy-haired boy was a half-blood. It sounded like Neville was from an all wizarding family. Ed and a few others started talking about their lives, but Danny didn't chip in. As he surveyed the ghosts and the way they interacted with the students and teachers, Danny felt more and more unsure that they were actually evil. And if they weren't evil, and wizards actually liked them . . . well, he doubted that being known as the son of ghost hunters was any better than being known as a Muggle-born.

Danny was spared from having to enter any conversations when the desserts disappeared from the tables and Headmaster Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall became silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he said, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Headmaster Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flickered to the direction of the red-headed twins by Harry.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors," he continued, "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Danny laughed, but he cut himself short as he noticed that he was one of the few people who did.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" said Headmaster Dumbledore with enthusiasm. Danny noticed that the other teachers' smiles became rather forced.

The Headmaster flicked his wand and caused to appear what Danny guessed to be subtitles to the song they were expected to sing. However, Danny decided to ignore the song and focus instead about what the Headmaster had been saying about the third-floor hallway. Why was it off limits? Why would anyone die if they went there? What was in there?

Danny didn't pay much attention to the school song, it was something about learning, he was too lost in thought about that corridor. His mind also started to shift to what Ed had been talking about with Harry and someone Danny should know.

He snapped to attention when clapping filled the hall, although it was mainly from Headmaster Dumbledore, who was wiping his eyes.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindors stood and followed the boy who had shaken Harry's hand earlier out of the hall and up a marble staircase. What was he again? Amilia had talked a bit about the school and its history, that's how he knew about Headmaster Dumbledore, but what was the person the Gryffindors were following? Danny snapped his fingers as he remembered. A prefect.

Danny did a double take at the portraits hanging on the walls when he noticed they were moving. Then he rolled his eyes at himself. Really, nothing should surprise him too much at this point. Magic made anything possible.

After a few more staircases they stopped suddenly, and Danny stared at the bundle of walking sticks floating ahead of them. As their Prefect moved forward, the walking sticks started to throw themselves at him.

"Peeves," their Prefect whispered to the first years, "A poltergeist." Danny reached for his wand again as the Prefect raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself."

A loud raspberry was heard.

"Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?"

Danny glanced at the Prefect. Why would he get a ghost to deal with another ghost?

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared. He floated cross-legged and was holding the walking sticks.

"Ooooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle that made Danny grip his wand tighter. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them and they all ducked, Danny pulled out his wand. He didn't care if magic was allowed in the hallways or not.

"Go away, Peeves," barked their Prefect, "or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. He zoomed away, and the students could hear armor rattling as he flew passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said the Prefect, walking again, "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the end of the hallway a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress hung on the wall. Danny put his wand away when he saw Ed staring at it questioningly. "I'll tell you later," Danny said quickly, making Ed shrug.

"Password?" said the portrait.

"Caput Draconis," said their Prefect.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall, they climbed through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was quite cozy, a warm fire crackled in the fireplace and squashy armchairs sat throughout the round room.

The Prefect directed the girls through one door and the boys through another up to their dormitory rooms. At the top of the spiral staircase, they found their beds, which were five by four posters, hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Before Ed could walk away, Danny grabbed his arm. "Aren't you going to tell me about You-Know-Who?" whispered Danny.

Ed looked at him in disbelief. "Danny, are you kidding? It must be, like, one in the morning. Aren't you tired?"

Danny sighed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, I guess. But, still, it sounds important."

Ed sighed as well and ran a hand through his hair, "It's nothing that I can't tell you tomorrow, okay Danny?"

"Fine, first thing in the morning."

Ed rolled his eyes and yawned, "Sure, deal. Can I go to bed now?"

Danny sighed again, "Yeah."

Ed nodded and went to bed.

Danny suddenly realized how tired he was and crashed into his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5: A History Lesson

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate all your ideas and comments.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

When Danny threw back the curtains of his bed the next morning, he noted with fury that Ed's bed was empty. He'd left without telling Danny about You-Know-Who. Grumbling under his breath, Danny got dressed and bolted through the hallways to find the Great Hall.

He made it there without getting too lost and, much to his relief, spotted Ed at the Gryffindor table.

"You broke our agreement," Danny hissed as he sat down next to him.

Ed spat out his orange juice and looked at Danny. "Oh! Good m-morning!"

"Ed! Why won't you tell me about You-Know-Who?"

Ed shushed him. "Hey, keep it down! You don't want to start a panic, do you?"

"Why would it start a panic?"

Ed stared at him. "Because of, well, because of who it represents."

Danny glared at him. "But I don't know who it is, so would it be my fault if I start a panic?"

Ed sighed, "Okay, okay, fine. But can we wait until after classes today? I swear I won't back out this time," he said quickly when he saw that Danny was about to protest, "I'll bring Amilia, and we can meet in the library after classes."

Danny mulled it over for a few minutes. On the one hand, Ed might try to weasel his way out of this again, but on the other hand, bringing in another person would guarantee that he had to show up.

"Alright," he said at last. Danny glanced at the Slytherin table, "But I'm going to bring Ginna too."

Ed choked on his juice again. "Are you insane?! She's in _Slytherin_ ," he said as if Danny didn't know. "She can't be trusted!"

Danny glared at him. Ed wouldn't even look at the Slytherin table. If he did, he might have noticed that Ginna was uncomfortable among the other Slytherins. Danny was about to point this out when suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared before them, set their course schedules in front of them, and continued on, handing out more down the table.

Ed picked up his immediately and started reading it, most likely in an effort to ignore the conversation. Danny glanced at his schedule and then looked back at Ed. "I don't care if Ginna's in Slytherin. I'm bringing her with me to the library."

Ed glared at his schedule, "Fine, good luck."

Before Danny could ask what he meant by that, Ed wolfed down the rest of his food, stood, and left the Great Hall.

Danny glared at the door. He had been hoping Ed would help him find his classes.

He sighed and loaded his plate with food. He ate quickly, glancing at Ginna every so often. He stood, grabbed his schedule, and left, figuring he better start trying to find the classroom now.

* * *

After the classes were over Danny tracked down Ginna. She was trekking down the hall with her shoulders squared and an air of talk-to-me-and-I'll-kill-you, making the students give her a wide berth. Some glanced at her only to look quickly away.

Danny took a deep breath. He hoped that he wasn't about to get hexed or something, but he felt like he had to talk to her. It didn't seem right to suddenly cut ties just because she was sorted into Slytherin.

So Danny gathered as much courage as possible and, ignoring the startled glances from the students around him, walked right up to Ginna. "Hey, Ginna," he greeted her.

She started and stared at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking this time. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She sighed. "What are you doing, Danny?"

"Talking to you."

She glared at him. "Why? I'm in Slytherin, you're in Gryffindor. Our houses hate each other."

Danny waved his hand. "I don't care about things like that. So what if our houses hate each other? We can still be friends, right?"

Her expression flickered before quickly forming a scowl. "What do you want?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Other than trying to become friends, I was hoping you'd come with me to the library. Ed and Amilia are supposed to be there. They're going to fill me in on what happened between Harry Potter and, I'm guessing, some dark wizard or another ten years ago."

Ginna's eyes widened, then she glared at him again. "You're going to talk about You-Know-Who?" she hissed.

"Ugh," Danny grumbled, "Does everyone refer to him like that?"

Ginna glanced down, a nervous expression spreading across her face before frowning distastefully. "Fine," she said, "I'll be there."

"Just like that?" he asked, surprised. He hadn't really expected her to say yes that quickly since she'd been acting so cold before.

"Don't make me change my mind." She maneuvered around him and continued on her way.

Danny looked at her retreating form, then sighed. Now he'd have to try to find the library too. He'd gotten lost on his way to all of his classes, and had to constantly ask for directions. He wished he had a map.

And then there were the ghosts. On many occasions throughout the day, Danny had to keep himself from whipping out his wand whenever a ghost floated by. It was especially hard with Peeves. Danny desperately wished he'd had one of his parent's inventions, any of them would do against the poltergeist. But he decided to let the Prefect's handle it for now. Especially since he barely knew any spells at all, much less spells he could use against ghosts.

However, the classes themselves were enjoyable. He was surprised to find that he was actually pretty good at most of them. History of Magic made him feel like falling asleep – it was almost like he was back in class with Mr. Lancer.

Danny sighed again, then asked a Hufflepuff for directions (he found that they were the most helpful) and started walking toward the library.

* * *

Danny pushed open the door to the library. He smiled nervously at the look the librarian was giving him. He looked around for Ed and spotted him and Amilia at a table, they seemed to be whispering about something. Danny made his way over to them and sat down.

Amilia looked at Danny and she gave him a tight smile. Ed sighed and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I heard Virginia's coming," said Amilia.

Danny nodded, "That's right, she should be here soon."

Amilia's smile became even tighter until her mouth became a straight line. Danny suddenly thought she looked a bit like Professor McGonagall. He groaned quietly, "Does everyone hate Slytherins?"

"Yes," Ed said bluntly.

"Except for the Slytherins themselves," whispered Amilia.

"No, actually, I'm pretty sure they hate themselves too," Ed countered.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Ginna is going to be here soon. Please try not to be so cold towards her."

"We'll see," Amilia huffed, making Danny sigh again.

A few minutes later Ginna came in and walked over to their table. She gave each of them a cold, calculating gaze. She studied Danny for a moment, then sat down, never saying a word.

Amilia didn't even look at Ginna, and Ed tried his best not to glare at the witch. Danny sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Okay, now that Ginna's here, it's time for you guys to spill. Who is You-Know-Who? Why, exactly, should I know who he is, and what happened between him and Harry Potter?"

Ginna folded her hands on the table but still said nothing. Ed and Amilia sighed. Ed leaned forward in his chair and Amilia scooted closer.

"Alright, Daniel," Amilia began, "About twenty or so years ago, a dark wizard appeared. He had an army of wizards and they began attacking anyone who was not a pure-blood and those who stood in his way."

"The Ministry fought against him along with an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, led by our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," Ed added.

"Right," Amilia continued. "It lasted for a while, many people died. But it all ended one night eleven years ago."

"You-Know-Who broke into the house of the Potters. He killed Mr. and Mrs. Potter with a killing curse," Ed picked up, "But when he got to Harry, the curse somehow rebounded and hit You-Know-Who instead, killing him. Harry got away with only a scar on his forehead."

"And that's it in a nutshell," said Amilia.

Danny looked at them, he was a little confused. "Okay, so what? That doesn't explain why you don't say his name. Do you even know what it is? Hitler killed people too, but you don't see people running around avoiding his name."

Amilia looked distressed and Ed groaned, rubbing his eyes. But neither of them answered.

"His name," said Ginna quietly, "Is Voldemort."

Amilia gasped and looked around anxiously, Ed fell off of his chair.

Danny raised his eyebrow at them. What was wrong with these people?

Ginna caught his questioning look. "There is a bit more to it than what those two said." Danny glanced at her, ignoring the shocked glares from the other two. Ginna continued, "He did more than kill them, Danny. He tortured them. And it was more than just those that weren't pure-blooded. He killed Muggles too, half-bloods, Muggle-borns, everyone. He and his followers, the Death Eaters, would sometimes play with the Muggles before killing them. They used the unforgivable curses. Voldemort was impossible to get to, impossible to kill."

She took a deep breath, and continued, "He spread so much chaos and death that the sound of his name would strike fear into anyone who heard it. They feared they would be next – feared their families would be next." She looked at Danny, "That is why most wizards fear him. He was barely even human. Nothing could get to him, and he feared nothing, although it was rumored he did fear Professor Dumbledore," she sighed and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms.

Amilia and Ed sat gaping at her, their eyes filled with emotions Danny couldn't identify, although fear was definitely there. The more Ginna talked, the wearier Danny got. It started to make sense that people feared this Voldemort guy. He was starting to wish he'd never asked about it in the first place.

"That's why," Ginna continued, making Danny snap his head up to look at her, "people almost worship Harry Potter. Although no one knows exactly what happened that night, Voldemort was never seen again."

Ed and Amilia flinched at his name.

"His Death Eaters were arrested. Some of them claimed to be under a controlling curse, others raved like they were mad – which they were. Most of his Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. Since that day ten years ago, neither Voldemort nor his followers were ever seen again. Peace filled the world and everyone started to celebrate," she looked up at Danny, "And that's why people refuse to say Voldemort's name and worship Harry Potter."

Danny felt sick. He was struggling to think about how Voldemort could do something like that. How someone could be so evil? The good guys had won in the end, but at what cost? After how many had died? He thought about something. "What about Harry? What happened to him after Voldemort died?"

Ginna sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, he just sort of, disappeared."

The mood at the table was heavy with gloom. No one spoke. No one looked at each other. Each person was simultaneously thinking about what they had heard, while also trying their best not to think at all.

Ed rose from the table after a while, making the others look up at him. His face was stony. "Come on, it's almost time for dinner, we won't want to miss it."

Amilia grabbed her stomach. "I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I," said Danny, looking back at the table.

Ed ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he did so. He reached over and hauled Amilia to her feet, then did the same to Danny, "Come on you two, we have to eat. All that stuff is in the past. It had a happy ending, and everything's fine now. Okay?"

Amilia nodded and slowly made her way out of the library.

Ed glanced at Ginna. Her expression was unreadable as she slowly got to her feet as well. "Why did you say all of that?" he asked her, irritated.

She looked up at him with a sudden cold expression. "Because it's the truth. It had to be said and there was no use sugar-coating it or beating around it. Danny didn't understand why you feared Voldemort so much."

Ed flinched. Danny turned to look at her.

"I wanted him to know. He deserved to know." She looked at Danny and sighed, "But Ed's right, it's all in the past. Voldemort is . . . gone, and everything is right and at peace," she laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly, "History is history. I'm sorry for everything I said. But just as you had to learn of the horrors of Hitler, so you needed to know of the horrors of Voldemort. But it is all in the past, so you don't need to worry about it, okay?" she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, then left.

Danny sighed. She was right. History was important, even if it was tragic. But it was also what she said, history. And it did have a happy ending. Danny cracked a small smile. He did feel a little better, though still a bit sick from the history lesson. But knowing that everything turned out alright made it a little easier to bear.

He glanced at Ed, who was staring at him. "Come on," said Danny, "Let's get out of here before the librarian kicks us out – I can feel her glaring at us from here."

Ed chuckled. As they were leaving he studied Danny for a moment, then shook his head. "You're a hard kid to figure out, Danny."

Danny just grinned and they walked to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6: Potions and Broomsticks

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience everyone! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

By Friday morning Danny had adjusted quite well to life at Hogwarts. It had been hard and odd at first, but he soon got used to the ghosts (though Peeves always seemed to have his nerves on edge), the ever-changing staircases and doorways, the owls at breakfast, and the near constant murmur that seemed to follow Harry Potter.

Danny found that, so far, his favorite class had to be Astronomy, not just because it was the only semi-normal class in this school, but also because he'd always had a special fascination with the stars. He wasn't too bad at Herbology either, thanks to Sam and her obsession with plants. The class that Danny was really looking forward to though, was Flying. Today, however, he had to do potions with the Slytherins. Much to the chagrin of Ed and Danny's excitement, because he had not had the opportunity to talk to Ginna since the whole Dark Lord History Lesson.

Dragging a sulking Ed with him, Danny arrived at the classroom and snagged a seat with Ed just before class started. Danny sat down next to Ginna, who was paired with some girl Danny didn't know, and seemed to be seething at the fact that she was being forced to have a partner in the first place.

Ed slumped into his chair right when the door opened, causing the whole room to fall under a silence.

As their teacher, erm, Professor, entered, Danny thought that the man seemed every bit as cold and creepy as the classroom in which they sat.

During roll call, Professor Snape stopped when he came to Harry's name, and looked at the boy in question. Before Professor Snape even opened his mouth, Danny could tell that he did not stop for the same reason as Professor Flitwick had in a previous lesson, nor did he have the same expression as the other students did when they stopped walking in the halls to stare at the boy.

Whereas other people looked at Harry with an almost reverence, Professor Snape gazed upon him with almost cold indifference.

"Ah, yes," Professor Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

A few Slytherins snickered. Danny glanced at Ginna, but she had her gaze firmly set on the empty parchment in front of her, her expression was unreadable. She, along with several others, started taking notes as Snape explained what they would be learning in the class. At the end of his speech, silence filled the room.

"Potter!" Professor Snape called suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Danny blinked, a what to what? Someone, Hermione Granger, raised her hand.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Professor Snape sneered, "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything," he said, ignoring Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Danny blinked in confusion. What was this guy talking about? Hermione stretched her hand as high as she could, but Professor Snape continued to ignore her. Some of the Slytherins from earlier were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" said Professor Snape. Danny felt like that wasn't fair. Jazz had forced him to study his books beforehand and nothing Professor Snape was saying even sounded familiar. "What is the difference, Potter," he continued, "between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

As Hermione finally stood from her seat, her hand still raised, Danny felt himself getting upset. Why was Professor Snape asking Harry all these questions? It was obvious that Harry and most of the students didn't know what he was talking about. Why was he trying to embarrass Harry?

"I don't know," Harry said quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Danny laughed and nodded in approval. He knew that, based on what he'd seen so far, Professor Snape would not be very happy with Harry's comment, but Danny felt like it was a good comeback and besides, Professor Snape deserved it.

"Sit down," Professor Snape snapped at Hermione, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well?" he snapped again at the class, "Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Over the noise of students pulling out parchment and quills to copy it down (Danny, for the life of him, could not understand why they didn't just use paper and pens), Professor Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Everything spiraled down from there. Professor Snape hovered like an angry cloud behind every student except for most of the Slytherins. Neville got his potion wrong and was sent to the hospital wing, which for some reason Professor Snape decided to blame on Harry and take away yet another point from Gryffindor.

Needless to say, Potions was Danny's least favorite class so far. He was struggling to control his anger towards the Potions Professor by the time the class ended, and, Danny couldn't understand why, but his potion kept either overheating or overcooling the entire class period. Which only served to increase his frustration.

Danny stuffed his things in his bag and hastily left the class, he couldn't stand being in there with the Professor any longer, nor could he put up with the Slytherins. Danny jolted. Ginna! Where was she?

Danny spotted her already halfway down the corridor and sped after her. "Hey Ginna," he said once he had caught up.

She barely glanced at him as she said, "Why are you talking to me, Danny?"

"I thought I made that clear a few days ago," he said, rolling his eyes, "I want to be friends with you."

Ginna sighed, "Danny, why do you insist on trying to be friends with me?"

Danny blinked. "Well," he hesitated. He couldn't understand why he was trying to be friends Ginna, especially since she usually acted so coldly towards him, but he felt like there was something about her, something different than the way she acted. He couldn't understand why, but he felt like she needed him to be her friend.

"Well," he said again, "I dunno. I just feel like you could use one."

She gave him a sideways glance but said nothing.

They walked in silence a few moments. Before Danny could say anything further, a blonde boy stepped into their path. It was the same boy whose morals Danny questioned, Draco was it? He sneered at Danny before turning to Ginna, who was glaring at him.

"Why are you around a _Gryffindor_ , Virginia?" he spat out Danny's house name like it was vile, "I would have thought that a member of my own house would know better than to associate with someone so inferior," he said snobbishly.

Danny was taken aback by Draco's rudeness. He was a plenty good person to be around! Much better than _this_ guy, anyway. Who did he think he was?

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Ginna beat him to it, "I was not aware that the people with whom I choose to associate must be approved by you first. My business is mine and last time I checked it was none of yours." She gave Draco an icy glare. "Now, unless you have something _important_ you wish to say, please, get out of my way." She brushed past him before all her words could fully register in his mind.

Danny walked past him and caught up with Ginna. "That was awesome."

A hint of a smirk appeared on her face, "It was nothing," she glanced at Danny in concern, "You should try not to run into him, Danny, Malfoy comes from a long line of purebloods." She leaned in closer and whispered, "His father was a Death Eater, so trust me, you want to stay as far away from Malfoy as possible."

Danny thought about the information for a moment and nodded.

Ginna nodded as well and returned to looking in front of her as she walked, her air of apathy returning. "I have to go study now, I'll see you around, Danny."

Danny glanced at her in surprise, "Uh, yeah, see you."

And they parted ways.

* * *

 _Hey guys! The first week has been pretty hectic. It was hard to navigate with all the staircases constantly moving around, the walls pretending to be doors, and the Slytherins (plus Peeves) leading me down flights of stairs that made me come quite close to falling down._

 _Classes are pretty cool, Astronomy is awesome, it's kind of similar to regular Astronomy too. Which is cool. Potions sucks though, the Professor seems to have it out for this one student, Harry Potter. Which is weird because Harry is pretty much the savior of the wizarding world (He survived a curse that backfired onto the Hitler of wizards named Voldemort)._

 _I made some friends, Ed, Amilia, and this other girl, Ginna._

 _Oh! I was sorted into Gryffindor! Shocking, I know._

 _Mom and dad, the ghosts here aren't actually that bad, except for Peeves, he's a poltergeist. But the rest are good, especially Sir Nicholas (he's the Gryffindor ghost)._

 _But yeah, things are going good. The food here is awesome. It's too bad you aren't here, Tuck, the food can make you drool at just the thought of it and every bite is like heaven leaving a taste you never forget. Haha, I can feel you glaring at me already._

 _Sam, it turns out that a lot of so-called "pure-bloods" (Witches and wizards that have had wizarding blood for generations without marrying any Muggles) hate Muggle-borns. I guess they think we're inferior. Ugh, I met this one guy today, Draco Malfoy, it was a brief meeting but I could already tell he's a guy I want to avoid. Bullies follow me everywhere. Go figure._

 _Hey Jazz! I think if you had gone here, you would have been sorted into Ravenclaw, after all, that's where all the know-it-alls go._

 _Honestly though guys, I love you all and miss you!_

 _Danny_

* * *

Early the next week, a notice was pinned to the Gryffindor common room board. Flying lessons! Starting on Thursday! With the Slytherins! Danny was almost willing to bet money that he was the only one excited about this. Sure, most of the Slytherins he met were lying jerks, but Ginna was good. And Danny had been looking forward to flying – although, he'd never been too great with heights, so maybe he should have been looking forward to flying a little less . . .

Next to him, Ed groaned with everyone else. "I was really hoping Potions was the only class we'd have to take with the Slytherins. I mean, come on, why does one of the most enjoyable classes have to be done with the least enjoyable people?"

Danny glanced at him, "So you've flown before?"

Ed looked astonished, then he grimaced and said, "Right, Muggle-born," he rubbed his neck. "Yes, I've flown before, it's amazing, nothing quite like it actually, I think you'd like it."

Danny nodded slowly, "I've never liked heights though . . ."

Ed waved his hand dismissively, "Once you're up there, it won't matter. Trust me, I used to hate heights, but when I got my first broomstick . . ." a far-off look appeared in his eyes, "It changed my whole perspective."

Danny raised his eyebrow but did not comment. People started to move away, most likely towards breakfast. So Danny ended up dragging (once again) a daydreaming Ed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Thursday finally rolled around, and during breakfast, Hermione Granger was droning on and on with flying tips from some book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , Danny wasn't sure though. He was too busy trying to make sure he didn't face-plant into his oatmeal. Honestly, Hermione's droning was worse than Professor Binns, and that was saying something.

Danny sighed in relief when the mail arrived. Mercury came swooping in and landed in front of Danny. It appeared his family had sent their reply. Danny petted Mercury, glad that the small owl had made it there and back alright. Jazz had voiced a few worries about him being too small to make the flight. Danny smiled at his owl as he took the letter, proud that Mercury had proved his sister wrong.

Just as Danny was about to unfold the paper, an exclamation a few seats down the table interrupted him.

"It's a Remembrall!" said Neville, holding up what looked to be a large glass marble full of white smoke. "Gran knows I forget things. This tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh . . ." he trailed off as the smile slipped from his face. The smoke had turned a bright red. "you've forgotten something . . ." he finished.

Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was quickly becoming Danny's newest, least favorite person, snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

Danny, Harry, and Ron all jumped to their feet, but before any of the boys could move or speak, Professor McGonagall materialized next to them.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," said Neville.

Malfoy scowled but dropped the Remembrall onto the table. "Just looking," he said and walked away with his two goons in tow.

Ed pulled Danny back into his seat, and, pointing at Danny's letter, said, "Did you get a letter, Danny?"

Danny glared at the back of Draco's head before sighing and picking up his letter. "Yeah, my family wrote to me."

"It looks like it's quite a few pages long," Ed observed, "Maybe you should wait to read it tonight. You'll have more time that way, and we've got a lot to do today."

Danny nodded solemnly and went back to eating his now-cold oatmeal.

* * *

At three-thirty, Danny, Ed and the rest of the Gryffindor house raced to the grounds for their flying lesson. It seemed like a great day, a perfect day for flying. The Slytherins were waiting for them and twenty or so broomsticks were lying in neat rows on the ground.

Once their teacher, Madam Hooch (the announcement board had said that she was the instructor), arrived she instantly barked out, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

As the students rearranged themselves, Danny was pleased that Ginna stood next to him. Some of the students glared at her, but choose not to comment.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," instructed Madam Hooch, "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!"

Danny's broom fluttered, Ed's broom flew into his hand after a moment, and Ginna's broom leaped straight up. Danny noted that Harry's had also jumped into his hand, Hermione's just rolled over (so much for those flying tips) and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

"Up," Danny called again, along with a few others. His broom remained stubbornly on the ground.

After a few minutes, in which Danny barely succeeded in commanding his broom towards him, Madam Hooch had decided to move on and show them how to mount their broom without sliding off the end.

Danny smiled when Madam Hooch corrected Draco on his grip. Draco had previously been boasting on his flying prowess and it was nice to see him taken down a notch.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch instructed, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two—"

Neville pushed hard off the ground before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips. And . . . it all kind of went downhill from there.

Madam Hooch shouted for him to come back but Neville continued to climb in altitude. Danny's eyes widened when Neville gasped, slid sideways off his broom, and . . .

WHAM – Neville smacked the ground with a thud and a nasty cracking sound. His broomstick continued to rise up and out of sight but he remained face-down in a heap on the grass.

Danny paled as he watched Madam Hooch examine Neville and winced as she muttered about a broken wrist. She helped Neville rise before turning to the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

As soon as the two disappeared inside the castle Draco burst into a fit of laughter. "Did you see his face? The great lump!" he said between giggles.

Danny felt his blood start to boil. Ginna kept a neutral face as the other Slytherins laughed as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped a girl who Danny faintly remembered as being called Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said a Slytherin girl, uh, Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Danny growled slightly.

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sunlight as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Instantly, everyone else stopped talking to watch the two.

Draco smiled nastily, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Draco leaped onto his broomstick and took off. Hovering next to the highest branches of a tree he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Danny stopped paying attention, he growled and looked at his broom. "Up!" he snapped.

The broom moved so fast it seemed to teleport into his hand. Just as he was about to mount his broom, Harry Potter beat him to it, rising into the air.

Ed and Ginna stood in front of him. Ed seemed at a loss for words.

"Calm down, Danny," said Ginna, her face and voice calm.

Danny glared at her.

"Breathe," Ginna continued.

Danny closed his eyes, sighed and released his broom. He opened his eyes again and smiled weakly, "Sorry about that, I guess I was acting strange, huh?"

"You could say that," said Ed dryly.

Ginna looked at Danny in concern, "Are you okay, Danny? I've never seen you that upset."

Danny sighed again, "I don't know. It's not like Draco hurt anyone, not like Dash would. He's a bully from my old school," he explained at their questioning looks, "But I guess Draco just gets under my skin easier than Dash did."

Draco landed on the ground, the Slytherins (minus Ginna) crowded around him. Danny and his friends chose to ignore him.

"How do you usually respond to Dash's bullying?" asked Ed.

Danny looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd . . . rather not talk about it right now."

Ed was about to say something but Ginna cut him off, "It's alright, Danny. Look! Harry's coming back down."

And indeed, Harry had now landed, Remembrall in hand, with an air of triumph. Danny sighed with relief, but it didn't last.

"HARRY POTTER!" shrieked a voice from across the grounds. Danny turned his head to see Professor McGonagall running toward them.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts." She seemed almost speechless with shock, "– how dare you – might have broken your neck–"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor," began Parvati, but Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil–"

"But Malfoy," attempted Ron.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Ginna caught his eye and shook her head, causing him to clamp his mouth shut.

After Harry left, Draco said smugly, "Good riddance."

Danny, Ed, and Ginna glared at him. Before anything more could be said, however, Madam Hooch finally returned and, after inquiring where Harry was, declared the lesson to be canceled before running back inside.

Draco shared looks of triumphal smugness with some of his fellow Slytherins. Danny, Ed, and Ginna ignored him and started walking back towards the castle, the rest of the Gryffindor students following soon after.


	7. Chapter 7: The Forbidden Corridor

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it was late, again. I got sick so it took longer than I had wanted it too.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter (chapter eight) may be shorter than usual. So, I decided to answer questions from the reviews at the end of the chapter. So, if you have any questions, feel free to let me know! You should have about a week to send them to me.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Danny had to admit that he was surprised to find Harry sitting in the dining hall that night. That wasn't to say that Danny wasn't happy that Harry hadn't been expelled, after all, it would have been unfair to expel him and not Draco. So, perhaps Harry had convinced Professor McGonagall to let him stay? Or, maybe he really was being expelled and since he had to wait for the train to come they let him stay until then?

Harry and Ron sat close together, as usual, and were whispering to each other. The red-headed twins (Danny figured that they were Ron's brothers, but he had yet to be introduced.) joined the conversation for a few minutes, then left, only to be replaced by Draco and his henchmen.

Danny sawed through his steak a little more roughly than was probably necessary.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

Danny smirked. It was true he hadn't been paying attention to the fight between Harry and Draco during the flying lesson earlier, but Parvati had told Ed, who had told Danny.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Draco, "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's Duel. Wands only – no contact." Danny frowned. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco studied his two henchmen. "Crabbe," he decided, "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." He left without waiting for their confirmation.

"What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked Ron, "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron said casually. Danny choked on his mashed potatoes. "But people only die in proper duels," Ron added quickly to Harry, "you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. Causing Danny to choke once again, this time on his pumpkin juice, from laughter.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, who came up behind Harry and Ron.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron exasperated.

Hermione ignored him and focused on Harry, "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying–"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"–and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," added Ron.

Danny felt that Hermione had a point. Sort of. Draco could be setting a trap for Harry. From what Draco had shown so far, there was no reason to believe that he would keep his word. And Danny would share this with Harry . . . but they didn't know each other and had yet to even be introduced.

* * *

Danny crept down the staircase at eleven. He decided to put off reading his family's letters until tomorrow in favor of figuring out a way to convince Harry that meeting with Draco was a bad idea.

When Danny got down the stairs, he wasn't expecting to run into Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she hissed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Danny shot back.

She scowled at him. "I asked first."

"I'm trying to stop Harry from doing something stupid." Danny snapped. Of course he was irritable, he was tired.

Hermione's scowl dropped, "You too?"

". . . Yeah . . ."

Hermione clapped her hands together, "Wonderful! We can convince him together!"

They spent a while exchanging notes. A little before half-past eleven they sat down in the chairs by the fire, Hermione sat in the one closest to the lamp. And they waited, silently, in the dark room.

They didn't wait long. Harry and Ron came down the stairs a few minutes later. Hermione said, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." And she flicked on the lamp.

"You!" Ron said, furious, "Go back to bed!" he looked at Danny, "And who are you?"

"He's here to help me stop you."

Danny stared at her incredulously. "What?!" He wanted to warn Harry, not try to force him to stop.

"Come on," Harry said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait and climbed through the hole. Hermione instantly jumped up and followed after them. Danny groaned and followed along too.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"All right," she said, making Danny blink, he hadn't expected her to give up that easily, "but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so–"

Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Pink Lady to get back inside, only to find that she wasn't there. She had gone on a visit and now they were all locked out of Gryffindor tower.

Danny groaned. This was not at all how he'd planned this. Although to be fair, he hadn't really planned this at all.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

Danny exchanged a look with Hermione as the two boys walked off. He really hadn't been planning this. He'd only wanted to say his piece and then let them do what they wanted, but now, even if he did convince them, they'd have to wait outside the portrait all night instead. Danny sighed and walked off after them, Hermione following.

"We're coming with you," said Danny once they'd caught up.

"You are not," said Ron, "And we don't even know who you are."

"Danny Fenton," said Danny impatiently, "Nice to meet you. And now that that's out of the way. We sort of have to come with you. Neither of us wants to wait around to be caught by Filch."

"And if he finds all four of us, I'll tell him the truth, that Danny and I were trying to stop you, and you guys can back me up," Hermione added. Danny almost facepalmed, she was really not helping.

"You've got some nerve–" Ron began loudly.

"All of you, shut up!" Harry said sharply, "I heard something."

They all stopped. Danny listened intently, it sounded like some kind of snuffling sound.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron breathed.

But it wasn't everyone's least favorite cat. It was Neville Longbottom! He was curled up on the floor, asleep, but jerked awake suddenly at their voices.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours," he explained, "I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville," Harry whispered, "The password's 'pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" asked Harry.

Neville held out his arm, "Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later–"

"Don't leave me!" Neville cried, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch, then glared at Hermione, Danny, and Neville.

"If any of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Danny glared back at him, and Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Harry telling them all to be quiet.

The silent walk to the trophy room was agonizing. Danny was nervous that they'd run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, or, even worse, Peeves. But they miraculously made it to the trophy room without incident.

Somehow they got there before Draco and Crabbe showed up. Harry had his wand drawn, probably in case Draco unleashed a surprise attack. The minutes slowly crept by.

"He's late," Ron announced quietly, "Maybe he's chickened out."

A noise in the next room made them all jump, Harry lifted his wand when someone spoke, and Danny instantly knew he'd been right.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." said the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch.

Sometimes Danny hated being right.

* * *

Harry quickly waved at them to follow him as quickly as possible to the door. Filch entered the trophy room just as they left.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered, "Probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed. Danny and the others followed quietly, hearts hammering. As they crept down the hall they could hear Filch getting closer. Neville seemed to panic as he let out a squeak and broke into a run before tripping and grabbing Danny, making both of them crash into a suit of armor.

It seemed loud enough to wake up the whole castle. Danny leaped to his feet, adrenalin making the blood rush in his ears. He jerked Neville to his feet as Harry shouted at them to run. They sprinted down the hallway, not daring to look over their shoulders. They ran down hallway after hallway, not knowing where they were going, they ran through a tapestry and the hidden passage beyond and emerged near the Charms classroom.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted. Neville was bent over wheezing.

"I – told – you," Hermione gasped.

"Not – helping," Danny choked out.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione told Harry, "Danny had thought so too, that's what he'd wanted to tell you. Malfoy was never going to meet you."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was a trap. I hate being right.

Harry looked at the two of them, but all he said was, "Let's go."

Danny frowned but followed. After a few steps though, a doorknob rattled and something shot out of the classroom in front of them.

It was their least favorite poltergeist. Danny groaned as Peeves saw them and squealed in delight. Over the week or so that Danny had been at Hogwarts, he'd learned that most of the ghosts were harmless and that Peeves was more a nuisance than anything else. But that didn't mean that he wasn't trouble, especially now.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out," said Harry.

Peeves cackled, "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron. Danny winced as he tried to swipe at Peeves. This wasn't going to end well.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

They ducked under Peeves and ran to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a locked door. Danny was panicking. He was going to get kicked out of school! What would his family think? Everyone would be so disappointed.

"This is it!" moaned Ron, as they tried desperately to get through the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear Filch running towards their corridor.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled before Danny could agree with Ron. She snatched Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open, they scrambled through it, shut it, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" they heard Filch say, "Quick, tell me."

Danny held his breath. Peeves was unpredictable. Would he give them away?

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves sang.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa!" Danny slowly released his breath as Peeves continued, "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha! Haaaaa!" they heard Peeves whoosh away, leaving a cursing Filch behind.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered, "I think we'll be okay – get off Neville!" he said. Danny finally noticed that the boy had been tugging Harry's sleeve. "What?"

Harry turned around, prompting Danny to do the same. If the three-headed dog in the middle of the corridor was any indication, they were not in a locked room, but rather in the forbidden third-floor corridor. The dog was huge and filled the whole space, saliva dripped from the heads' yellowing fangs.

It was standing very still, all six eyes staring at them in shock. Danny supposed that shock was the only thing keeping it from killing them. But as it started growling he realized that it was quickly getting over that.

They suddenly fell backward as someone opened the door. Harry leaped up and slammed the door shut, then they flew back down the corridor. Filch was nowhere in sight, not that Danny was complaining. They ran all the way back to the portrait of the Pink Lady, who had returned to her painting.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked as she noticed their poor appearance.

"Never mind that," Harry panted, "pig snout, pig snout." The portrait swung forward and they scrambled into the common room and collapsed, exhausted and trembling, into the armchairs.

After a long silence, Ron said, "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"No," Danny snapped back, "I was a little more occupied with its heads."

Hermione glared at him, "It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up and treated Ron and Harry with her glare as well. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron gaped after her. "No, we don't mind," he said, "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making Ron and Harry look at him.

"Who are you again?" asked Ron.

"Danny," said Danny.

"Ron," said Ron.

"Harry," said Harry nervously.

"Great to finally meet you guys," Danny said shaking their hands, he noted Harry's surprised look.

"I'm Neville," Neville said, and Danny shook his hand too.

Danny turned back to Harry and Ron, "Now that we've met. I want to tell you that I'm sorry I pried into your business. I had planned on only telling you that I thought it was a trap. But then Hermione convinced me to try to convince you not to go and then I dragged myself into this mess."

Ron shrugged, "Don't worry about it, mate."

"Just don't make a habit of it," said Harry.

Danny smiled, "I wasn't planning to."

Then all four boys said their good nights and parted ways.


	8. Chapter 8: Letters from Home

From Mom and Dad,

 _We're glad you're enjoying your classes. Could you send us more information about the ghosts there? What do they look like? Are they colorful or colorless? Are they transparent or solid? Do they have any sort of power? Also, remember to be on your guard, those other ghosts could be pretending to be good. Be safe, sweetheart!_

* * *

From Sam,

 _Tucker refused to write anything after you taunted him with food. So now I'm stuck writing for the both of us, great going Danny._

 _Anyway, you need to stand up to this Draco guy. And the other "Pure-bloods". It shouldn't matter if you're Muggle-born, you are just as good as the rest of them if not better. Blood has nothing to do with it._

 _We're missing you like crazy out here, school is boring, my parents are driving me crazy, and Jazz is constantly analyzing Tucker and me every time we get into a fight. It's driving me crazy!_

 _I got to meet your owl! Jazz said you named him Mercury. He's so cute! And small, he was very tired after the long flight so your mom and dad fed him. While he's there you better take good care of him! I've got to go, write back soon!_

 _Sam_

* * *

From Jazz

 _Danny! It's awful that those Slytherins keep almost getting you killed! You need to be more careful and stay away from them, and Malfoy._

 _I'm glad you made some friends! You must tell me all about them. Are they a good influence on you? What houses are they in? Speaking of houses, congratulations on Gryffindor! I picked up a few more books from Flourish and Blotts after we dropped you off at the station. It was fascinating to read_ Hogwarts A History _. The tales of the founders of Hogwarts is amazing, you should take some time to read about it yourself. I read that Hogwarts has a good-sized library, so you should be able to find the book in there._

 _Mom and Dad are still studying ghosts. I still can't believe they might be real, but I guess if they have ghosts at Hogwarts than maybe I should. But that doesn't mean I support their ghost hunting!_

* * *

Jazz ranted for several more pages about Mom and Dad, their ghost hunting, and the psychological toll of having to live with parents who rarely come out of their basement. A little more about what she'd found about the wizarding world, her psychoanalysis of Sam and Tucker's arguments (which she complained a lot about, saying that without Danny she was the one that had to break up their arguments), and finally ended with how school was doing.

* * *

 _I miss you a lot Danny, it's hard not having a little brother to tease. Work hard at your studies and continue to make friends. I'll be watching out for Mercury, please write back soon._

 _Love, Jazz_

* * *

Danny sat back from reading their letters and notes with a loud sigh. Jazz's novel had made it so that Danny didn't finish reading until it was now well past midnight and everyone was asleep.

Danny would never admit this to anyone, but he rather enjoyed Jazz's letter, no matter how tediously long it was. He missed her, along with everyone else, a lot. It didn't matter if he'd only been apart from his family for only a couple of weeks, he still missed them and was glad to hear they were doing well. And that his Dad hadn't managed to blow something up yet.

Danny sighed contently, stretched his back, put away his letters, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'll be honest, I was hoping I'd get more questions I could answer, but that's fine. Technically, there were more than just these two, but they were pretty much the same questions. I hope I gave satisfactory answers!**

Writer's Obsession: Will he [Danny] receive them [ghost powers] in fourth year, as to match up with the cartoon's timeline?

 **Answer: Yep! Danny will get his powers in his fourth year at Hogwarts.**

Facts: Wouldn't Danny go to Evermorny(is that spelled right?) since he lives in America?

 **Answer: Yes, usually Danny would go to Ilvermorny. But due to certain circumstances (which will be explained eventually) Danny is in Hogwarts.**

* * *

 **Author's Note (x2): By the way, I'm so sorry that I made you wait such a long time only to give you such a short chapter. I will get chapter nine to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience!**


	9. Chapter 9: Panic at The Halloween Feast

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you so much for all your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Danny sighed as he looked at his letter to his family and friends back home. He'd chosen to leave out his little adventure with the three-headed dog, in favor of complaining about Professor Snape to Sam and Tucker, assuring Jazz that he was making friends, and trying to explain the Hogwarts' ghosts to his parents. He didn't tell them about the dog because he didn't want them to worry or get anyone expelled.

Danny dragged himself out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Danny," said Ed as Danny sat down next to him.

"Good morning." Danny grabbed some oatmeal and scooped it into his bowl. He glanced at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Whenever he saw any of them, curiosity would sneak up inside him. He wanted to trade theories about what might be under the trapdoor. But Harry and Ron seemed to be the only ones who wanted to discuss it. Not that they ever got very far.

And now, about a week after those events, Harry received a long, thin package that had to be carried by six owls. Immediately after dropping the package in front of the boy, another owl dropped a letter on top of it, which Harry tore into, before handing it to Ron.

Danny glanced at the package curiously, what was it? He nudged Ed, "Hey, what is that Harry's got?"

Ed looked up from his breakfast to study the package. "Uh, I dunno. It's about the same size as a broomstick. I don't know why he would have one, though."

Danny frowned. It really wasn't any of his business, but . . .

Danny sighed as Harry and Ron left the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go," he said to Ed as he stood, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ed glanced at him curiously, but then shrugged, "Okay, see you later."

Danny then sprinted out of the hall after Harry and Ron.

He caught up to them talking to Draco and his goons. Danny ducked behind a suit of armor to avoid confrontation with the Slytherin, he thought about turning back until he realized they were talking about Harry's supposed broomstick.

". . . a Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron was saying, "What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" He grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped, "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Danny felt his blood pressure rise. That little-

Professor Flitwick appeared behind Draco, "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he said.

Draco spoke quickly, "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, he grinned at Harry, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry. Danny covered his mouth in an effort to keep himself from busting out laughing from the horrified look on Draco's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

A few giggles escaped Danny as Draco's face became filled with rage and confusion. Harry and Ron continued up the stairs. Danny took a few deep breaths as Draco and his goons passed, Draco stopped to give him a sneer, but Danny slipped away to follow Ron and Harry. He met Hermione halfway up the steps, but she didn't even glance at him.

"Well, it's true," Harry chuckled, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team . . ."

Danny was confused for a second, a team? What team?

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" said Hermione. Danny turned his confused face towards her. But she was glaring heatedly at Harry and Ron.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." He glanced at Danny, but before he could say anything Hermione marched away.

Danny glanced at Harry and Ron, he coughed. "Um, good job with Draco back there, his reaction was priceless." They seemed to relax a bit, "Congratulations on the broomstick, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Danny."

Danny wanted to ask about the whole team thing, or the forbidden corridor, but then a flood of students exited the Great Hall and he caught sight of Ed waiting for him. "Uh, talk to you later!" he said to Harry and Ron, then Danny made his way back downstairs.

* * *

Days flew by faster than Danny would have thought possible, and before he knew it, it was Halloween. One of the best holidays of the year. To make the day even better, Professor Flitwick announced that they were finally ready to try and make objects fly. The key word being _try_.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked from atop his pile of books, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Several people were struggling to get the feather that they were working with to so much as twitch. And Danny could have sworn he spotted a few students trying to blow on their feathers, having completely given up on the spell.

Harry's feather caught Danny's attention when it suddenly burst into flames. Ron shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" at the feather he was sharing with Hermione. The feather, of course, did nothing.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped, "It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever."

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Danny couldn't help but smirk at the look on Ron's face as the feather rose off the desk and hovered four feet above everyone's heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping, "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

It was safe to say the red-head was in a rather foul mood by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron was saying to Harry as they pushed through the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Danny felt heat rise up inside him. As Hermione pushed past the two boys Harry turned to Ron and said, "I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Danny glared daggers at the back of Ron's head. He was almost as bad as Draco! Sure, Danny didn't think all that much of Hermione, but he thought she was a good person and would make a fine friend for anyone.

Danny looked down the hall for Hermione, but she'd vanished. He kept on the watch for her the rest of the afternoon, but she didn't turn up. Where had she gone?

"Danny, what are you doing? It's almost time for the feast to start."

Danny looked around and found Ed staring at him. He sighed, "I've been trying to find Hermione."

"Who?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Hermione Granger. Some . . . students said that she had no friends and was awful to be around," Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to find her and prove them wrong."

Ed tapped his chin. "You know, I was with Amilia a bit ago. We heard someone mention a crying girl in the bathroom downstairs. Amilia went to go look for her. Could it be Hermione?"

"Hmm," Danny turned thoughtful, "it could be." His eyes brightened, "Then that must mean that Amilia is with her! Maybe the two could get along and become friends and prove those two wrong! Let's go, Ed."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To the Great Hall!" Danny said as he walked away.

"What?"

"Everything should be fine now. Amilia and Hermione are alike in some ways. Maybe they'll become friends."

Ed looked skeptical.

Danny glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Just, come on. I think everything will be fine now."

* * *

The Great Hall was amazing. Actual, live bats flew all over the place in cloud-like swarms. The feast appeared suddenly on golden plates, just like it had when Danny had first arrived at Hogwarts.

As Danny sat down he looked around the tables, but Amilia and Hermione were not there. Danny could only hope that everything was fine and that they would be back soon. He was about to join the others in the feast when he noticed that Ginna was nowhere to be found. His eyes searched up and down the Slytherin table, but she was nowhere in sight.

Danny leaned over to Ed, "Hey, do you know where–"

The Hall suddenly became dead silent and Danny looked up. Professor Quirrel, his turban crooked and his face set in pure horror, sprinted up to Professor Dumbledore's chair. He slumped forward and gasped out, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

And he promptly fainted.

There was a sudden uproar as students shouted and panicked. Danny started thinking frantically, the Slytherin common rooms were in the dungeons! Was Ginna down there? And what about Hermione and Amilia? Were they still in the bathrooms?

Several purple firecrackers exploded from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand, causing Danny and the other students to be silent. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Follow me!" said the Gryffindor Prefect, "Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now–"

Danny tuned him out. He had to find them! They could be in danger!

He turned around but felt a hand on his arm, "Danny, where are you going?"

"To find Hermione and Amilia!"

"What? You can't! It's too dangerous!" Ed gripped his arm tighter.

"Are you forgetting that they are in the bathrooms? What if the troll makes it up there?!"

Ed frowned, "Th-then tell Percy, he can let the Professors know and–"

Danny wrenched his arm free, "That will take too long!"

Ed grabbed his shoulders, "Danny, please! You aren't equipped for a potential run-in with a troll! Let the Professors deal with this. Please!"

Danny shook himself free, "I'm sorry, Ed. I'll see you later."

"Danny!" Ed called after him, but Danny had already slipped into a crowd of students heading away.

Danny ran down the corridor leading to the girls' bathroom, praying he would get there before the troll. Suddenly, Ginna stepped into his path and they both crashed to the ground.

"Ow," said Danny, rubbing his head.

Ginna just hissed slightly in pain and got up. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

Danny got to his feet, "There's a troll loose in the dungeons!"

Ginna blinked. Before Danny could continue someone crashed into them, sending them to the ground again.

"Owwww," Danny sat up, as did Ginna, who looked annoyed, and the person who crashed into them . . .

"Amilia!" Danny jumped to his feet and helped both her and Ginna to theirs.

"Daniel!" said Amilia joyfully.

"What happened?" he asked.

Her face fell. "I-I, I'd heard a girl was crying in the bathrooms, I wanted to make sure she was alright. I was helping her calm down and then a t-troll burst into the room! A m-moment later, Harry Potter and some other boy c-came in, they told us to run. I thought she was right b-behind me." Amilia burst into tears, "I just left them there! I ran! What kind of a person am I?"

"Breathe, Amilia," Ginna said calmly, "Someone's coming. Just breathe, alright?"

Amilia took a few shaking breaths.

"What's going on here?" said a shrill voice, they turned to see Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel.

Before Amilia or Danny could answer, Ginna did it for them, "There are some students in the bathroom with the troll, Professor. They're in danger!" she looked fearful.

Snape and Quarrel raced off. Professor McGonagall addressed the students, "Head to your common rooms at once! No arguing, Mr. Fenton," she snapped, "Don't make me take house points. Professors Quarrel, Snape and I are handling this, now go!" She ran after the other two Professors.

Danny looked at Ginna. She had let the fearful expression fall from her face and she sighed as she turned back to them, "Alright, Amilia, you need to head back to your common room. Do you think you can make it there on your own?"

Amilia took a deep breath and nodded, "Y-yeah, I think I can do that."

Ginna nodded, "Then go, the others must be worried."

Amilia waved weakly at them and started walking away. Ginna turned her attention to Danny. "You need to go back to your common room too – don't argue! Reassure Ed that Amilia is safe. Alright?"

"What about you?"

"I've got to head back to my own common room."

"But that's in the dungeons! And what about Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

Ginna rolled her eyes, "The Professors are there now. I'm sure they're safe. Besides, Harry defeated Voldemort while he was only a baby, I doubt a troll is going to be much trouble for him."

Danny sighed, "Fine, you're right."

Ginna smiled, "Of course I'm right. Now, go."

Danny nodded and started to walk back to his common room. When he got there he told Ed that Amilia was safe, which he seemed relieved to hear.

While they were having a mini-feast in their common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned. After the feast, Danny was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. Right as he was drifting off to sleep, a thought struck him. Why wasn't Ginna at the feast?


	10. Chapter 10: Accusations and Foundations

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait. Things have been a little hectic.**

 **But here is chapter ten! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Danny stared at Ginna as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Ed was ranting about something. Danny wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy wondering about where Ginna had been last night. He was also wondering if it really mattered where she had been, but he couldn't help but be curious. He was a little grateful she hadn't been there because if he hadn't run into her when he did, he probably would have done something stupid.

"Danny? Earth to Danny! Are you listening to me?"

Danny jumped, "Wha?"

Ed laughed, "Were you spacing out?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I was," Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I can't say I blame you, especially with the troll last night and everything." Ed replied, staring soberly at his bacon.

Danny noticed the uncomfortable silence. "So, um, what were you saying?"

Ed perked up a bit, "I was trying to lecture you about running off last night, it was really stupid of you."

Danny sighed, "I know, I know. If Amilia and Ginna hadn't run into me, literally, I would probably be in the hospital wing or something."

Ed sipped from his orange juice and swirled it around in his cup, "Yeah, or something."

"Are you okay?"

Ed looked up at Danny, "I am, it's just-" Ed cut himself off as he noticed students started filing out of the great hall for classes. Ed stood up, "I'll tell you later. Let's head to class."

Danny furrowed his brows. It seemed like whatever Ed wanted to say was important. "But-" he sighed, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Danny and Ed didn't get a chance to talk until after all their classes were done and over with. It seemed most of the students were eager to get back to their common rooms as the halls quickly emptied. Perhaps they wanted to get back to the safety of their common rooms in case another troll waltzed into Hogwarts.

Ed started to walk away but Danny grabbed his arm, "Ed, what were you going to say at breakfast?"

Ed looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I'm trying to figure out who might've brought the troll in."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "It couldn't have just wandered in?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Hogwarts is protected by too many spells, it couldn't have gotten in without help."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm trying to come up with a list of suspects. I would make a list of who wasn't there, but I don't know everyone, so . . ."

Danny thought for a long moment. But he couldn't think of anyone that would _actually_ want to cause harm to Hogwarts. After a moment, Danny shook his head. "I don't know, Ed. I can't think of anyone."

Ed sighed, "Well, can you think of anyone who wasn't there that we know?"

"Um. Quarrel wasn't there at first."

Ed and Danny shared a look, they laughed. "Yeah, he's out."

"Hermione and Amilia weren't there."

Ed rolled his eyes, "But they have an alibi."

Danny smirked. "An alibi? Are we detectives?"

Ed shrugged and grinned. "Aurors."

"What?"

Ed laughed, "They are basically just wizarding police."

"Oh," Danny laughed as well. He thought for a moment, and said hesitantly, "Ginna wasn't . . . at the feast."

Ed's face seemed to transform as suspicion overtook his previous happy demeanor. "What was she doing?"

Danny frowned, he didn't like the sudden mood change. "I didn't get the chance to ask her."

They heard someone walking down the hall and they both looked up to see Amilia turning the corner and, seeing them, her eyes lit up and she raced over.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to talk to you guys about starting a study group, and-"

Ed cut her off. "Do you know where Ginna is?"

Amilia frowned slightly at the sudden interruption, "Yeah, she's just down the hall." She pointed to the way she had come.

He started walking in that direction but Danny grabbed his arm. "Ed, what are you thinking?"

"I'm _thinking_ I need to talk to Ginna."

Amilia looked between the two boys with a confused frown.

"Ginna wouldn't do this."

Ed wrenched his arm free and took off down the hallway. Amilia stopped Danny before he could follow. "Danny, what's going on?"

Danny glanced at her, "I think Ed is going to accuse Ginna of letting the troll in."

Amilia's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and Danny took off after Ed before she could say another word.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the hallway had been cleared of other students. On the one hand, it was good because Ed wouldn't be causing a scene in front of half the school. On the other hand, it was bad because Ed wouldn't have to hold back.

"Where were you?" Ed practically growled.

Ginna turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Why weren't you at the feast?"

"I'm not sure it's any of your business," she said in her usual cold voice.

"Just tell me what you were doing!" Ed snapped.

Danny rushed over to them and stood beside Ginna, "Ed, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Danny, don't be so blind! She disappeared during the feast! What if she let the troll in?!"

"That's ridiculous! Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! But we can't trust her!" Ed turned to Amilia, who had followed Danny and now stood off to the side, unsure of what to do. "Come on Amilia, back me up! Isn't it suspicious?"

"W-well," Amilia stuttered, she looked torn.

"It doesn't matter where she was, she must have had a good reason!" Danny said, stepping in front of Ginna and facing Ed.

Ed snapped his attention back to Danny. "Like what?! Trying to get everyone killed?!"

"She wouldn't do that!"

Ed took a step closer to Danny, "Why are you always defending her? It's not like she's even a real friend!"

Danny felt a fire start burning within him.

"All she does is glare at us," Ed continued, taking another step closer, "We don't know anything about her! Everything about her is suspicious! The sorting hat put her in Slytherin for a reason!"

"I am so sick of you assuming all Slytherins are evil!" Danny spat, taking a step toward Ed. The air seemed to burn with the two Gryffindors' anger.

"It's not like they're giving me a reason to think otherwise!"

"ENOUGH!" Ginna stepped forward and separated the two boys before they could tear each other apart. She glanced at Danny for a second then gave her full attention to Ed. "For your information, _Edward_ , I am _eleven_. How am I supposed to know where a troll is? Much less how to control one long enough to sneak it into the school without _anyone_ noticing."

She poked Ed in the chest hard enough for him to take a step back and rob the spot in pain. "And just because someone is sorted into a house doesn't mean they _belong_ there. If I were sorted into any other house you wouldn't be thinking this way. I wasn't the only one not at the feast! Are you going to accuse them, too?!" her eyes were alight with angry fire. Danny had never seen her lose control before.

Ginna took a deep breath and gave Ed an unforgiving glare. "I did _not_ release that troll into Hogwarts."

Ginna looked at Amilia, then Danny, and stormed out of the hallway.

Ed's expression was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and lingering frustration. Amilia stared after Ginna sadly. Danny turned back to Ed. "How could you accuse her of letting the troll in?"

Ed seemed to snap back to reality, "She still didn't say what she was doing."

"I can't believe you!" Danny growled, he took a half step toward Ed and stopped. He took a breath and leveled the same unforgiving glare as Ginna. "Forget you," he muttered and turned in the direction where Ginna had stormed out.

"And where are you going?!" Ed called after him, "Are you still going to take her side!?"

Danny ignored him. As he walked down the hall he heard Amilia desperately trying to calm Ed down.

* * *

Danny found Ginna sitting in another abandoned hallway looking out the window, she noticed Danny approaching in the reflection of the glass and wiped at her face.

Danny hesitated. Was she . . . crying? "Ginna? Are you okay?"

She sighed, but still refused to look at him. "Honestly? No. But I will be, I just need a moment."

Danny sat down next to her and looked out the window. Danny figured just sitting silently would help more than asking a bunch of questions. He felt Ginna study him for a few moments and he fought the urge to look at her, opting to wait for her to say something.

Ginna sighed and looked at the window again. "Danny, do you want to know why I wasn't at the feast?"

He glanced at her. "Only if you're wanting to share."

She smiled sadly. "I was writing a letter to my mom."

Danny stared at her. "Your mom?"

Ginna's eyes softened for the first time since Danny met her, her voice had a gentle tone as she explained. "I . . . worry about her a lot, you see. My," her voice hardened for a second, "My _father_ ," she spat, "Left before I was born. And I don't have any siblings, so," she sighed "my mom's all alone. I write to her whenever I can. That way I can check on her and cheer her up at the same time, you know?"

A gentle smile crossed her face for a moment, but it turned sad again. "That's why I wasn't at the feast. I wanted some peace and quiet to write to her."

Danny was shocked into silence. Mostly because Ginna had actually let her guard down and opened up to him. He was struggling to find something to say when Ginna turned to look at him. She studied his expression carefully. "Are you okay, Danny?"

He snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine, just . . . surprised."

She raised an eyebrow, "Because I opened up?"

Danny took a moment to think, "Well, yeah. And . . . I'm really sorry about Ed."

She waved him off, "Don't be. I've been accused of worse."

He raised his eyebrow, "Worse than letting a troll into school?"

Ginna smirked, "You'd be surprised what people can come up with."

Danny stared at Ginna, unable to tell if she was being serious. She stood and brushed off her robes before helping Danny to his feet. She pointed at him, "Don't you dare tell anyone about what I said."

"Of course," he said automatically.

She glared at him, " _Anyone_."

Danny gulped and nodded. "I promise."

She smiled again and turned to the hall towards her common room but stopped. "Danny?" she said without turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." then she took off down the hall.

Danny stared after her and smiled. "You're welcome, Ginna. And . . . thank you, too."


	11. Chapter 11: A Standard Event

**Author's Note: I know it has been almost a month, I'm sorry about that. I have been crazy busy.**

 **However, I can finally deliver chapter eleven! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

By the time the first Quidditch match arrived Danny and Ed were still not speaking to each other. Amilia had seemed at a loss of what to do, she had tried at first to continue hanging out with all of them, but after a few weeks she seemed to have given up and Danny lost contact with her. He didn't know if she was still hanging out with Ed or not, or if she had cut ties with him as well.

Danny sighed and placed his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't regret defending Ginna, but as a result, he'd lost two friends. Granted, he was still mad at Ed, but Amilia shouldn't have been brought into it. He felt bad that she had been caught between their argument. Danny groaned. How had things gotten so bad?

"Danny?" said a familiar voice.

Danny lifted his head and stared at Ginna. She had started to relax her cold demeanor, although it tended to flare up when other people were around, perhaps she still wanted to keep others away. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to the match?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know . . . I'm not really in the mood."

She narrowed her eyes. "Look, Danny. I know that Amilia and Ed avoiding us has . . . sucked, but that is no excuse to be feeling sorry for ourselves." she grabbed his hand and hoisted him to his feet despite his protest. "Now, a Quidditch match is a standard event for all wizards. You have to see it at least once, and if you don't like it, you don't have to come to the next one."

Danny stared at her, "Are you a Quidditch fan?"

Ginna rolled her eyes, "I don't think you could find someone that could care less than I do."

"Then why are you forcing me to go?"

Ginna studied him for a moment. "I happen to know that moping is not the best thing for you right now. Also, I think you'll like Quidditch and will regret it if you don't go."

Danny sighed, "Fine." He walked past her and started towards the Quidditch field. Ginna stared after him a second and looked at the school behind her. Then she followed Danny silently.

Danny knew that Ginna was right. Ed had raved for days about the wonders of Quidditch, and although Danny couldn't understand a word of what he was saying, it sounded interesting enough. He also found out that Harry would be on the team. Apparently, that was what he'd gotten the broom for, he'd also be the youngest student to join the Quidditch team in, what was it? A hundred years or so?

Danny decided he'd try to enjoy the match and support Harry. He wouldn't exactly say that he and Harry were friends, after all, they hadn't spoken since Harry got his broom, but Danny thought he was an okay guy. He had also noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become friends, which Danny thought had to be some form of irony or at least poetic justice.

Danny took a seat in the middle of the stands. He scanned the crowd of Gryffindors for Ed and spotted him in the front. He had his arms crossed and was staring intently at the field below him. Danny noticed that Amilia was sitting next to Ed and he felt his shoulders droop, so she had continued to hang out with him after all. Danny sighed.

He finally noticed that a majority of the Gryffindors in the stand were glaring in his direction. Confused, Danny looked next to him and almost jumped. Ginna was sitting with a bored expression on her face. She noticed him staring at her and sat up, "What?"

"This is a Gryffindor stand," Danny said meekly.

"So? Amilia is here, and she's Ravenclaw," she said matter of factly.

"Right, but you're Slytherin."

Her expression grew cold. "And?"

"It's a Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Everyone is giving you dirty looks. Are you sure you want to be around a bunch of people who are kind of against you right now?"

Ginna studied him for a second. "Danny, if I cared even remotely what other people thought of me, I never would have let you be friends with me in the first place."

"Oh."

"Are you sure that you aren't the one uncomfortable with having me here?" she asked.

Danny shrugged. "Nah, I'm cool with having you here, I don't really care what they think either."

Ginna nodded and looked back at the field below, her boredom soon crept back onto her face.

Loud cheering suddenly filled the stadium and Danny finally noticed the Gryffindor team walking out onto the field to join the Slytherin team. Madam Hooch was the referee and the two teams crowded around her for a second, then separated and mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blasted her whistle, and they were off.

Danny immediately had no idea what was going on.

 **"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—"**

 **"JORDAN!"**

 **"Sorry, Professor."**

It seemed that the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, and he was being closely watched by Professor McGonagall. Danny knew that this was bound to make the match ten times better.

 **"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

Danny found himself cheering with the others. Fine, Ginna was right, as usual. Quidditch was still confusing, but the more he watched of the match, the more he was able to understand. And for a little while, he was even able to forget about his argument with Ed.

 **"Slytherin in possession,"** Lee Jordan was saying, **"Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"**

Danny glanced around the stadium, it took a minute but he spotted the snitch too. Harry and Terence Higgs (the Slytherin Seeker) had both seen it as well. Harry made a steep dive after it and found himself neck and neck with Higgs. But Harry was faster, he was getting closer, closer, and –!

WHAM!

Marcus Flint had blocked Harry, causing his broom to spin off course while he held on as tightly as he could.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors around Danny making him wince. He was going to be deaf after this.

Madam Hooch ordered a free shot at the goal post for Gryffindor, but in all the confusion and screaming, the snitch had disappeared.

Someone was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

Danny wholeheartedly agreed.

Meanwhile, Lee Jordan seemed to be having a hard time staying neutral.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

 **"Jordan!"** growled Professor McGonagall.

 **"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."**

Danny found himself smirking.

 **"Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

 **"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure,"** here Danny couldn't hold it anymore and burst out with laughter, **"so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

Danny glanced up at Harry, who had returned to his spot above the field, however, Danny's glance turned into a long stare. Harry's broom kept twitching violently as if it were trying to throw him off. Then it started zigzagging through the air, all the while still trying to throw him off.

Danny frowned. What was happening? Was something possessing his broom? Like a ghost? Danny's eyes grew wide at the idea before he shook it off. If he kept that line of thought he was sure to turn into his Dad. He was in a magic school, so perhaps the problem was something magical, a hex or something?

It seemed like no one else had noticed Harry's broom acting strangely, as Lee continued commentating.

 **"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - Oh no..."**

Other people finally started noticing Harry and were pointing up at him. His broom was doing several barrel rolls, then it gave a wild jerk and Harry slipped off it and was now dangling from it, barely holding on with just one hand.

Danny looked back down for a second and saw Hermione, who was sitting in the front row, seize Hagrid's binoculars and start searching the crowd. Did she have the same idea that it might be a hex? A second later she exchanged hurried whispers with Ron, handed him the binoculars, and slipped away.

Danny frowned and kept his eyes locked on Harry. Hopefully, Hermione found whoever might be doing this, and was now on her way to stop them.

She had better hurry too, because Harry didn't look like he could last much longer. Fred and George had flown up in an attempt to pull Harry to safety, but every time they got close, Harry's broom would lurch even higher into the air. So instead they dropped a little lower and circled under him.

Suddenly, a minute later, Harry climbed back onto his broom and Danny let out a sigh of relief.

Harry started speeding toward the ground and then clapped a hand to his mouth like he was about to throw up. He hit the field on all fours and started coughing into his hands. Then he threw his hand into the air and shouted, "I've got the snitch!" ending the game.

The whole of the stadium (minus the other Slytherins), cheered loudly at Gryffindors Victory.

Danny sat in his seat, a little stunned. While the match had been very exciting, it had also been very short. He guessed that Hermione must have stopped the spell, but who had been doing it in the first place? Was it a prank? Or was someone trying to kill Harry? Danny didn't think it could be a prank, Harry could have died! Danny didn't think even Draco would do something like that.

But who would want to kill him? Danny sighed, his curiosity wouldn't leave him alone. He knew that Harry might not appreciate his poking around, but Danny would just have to do it anyway. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, so for once he would be . . . what had Ed called wizarding detectives?

Aurors.

Just this once, Danny would be an Auror.


	12. Chapter 12: A Christmas Conundrum

**Author's Note: Welcome to the long awaited chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny sighed as he crumpled up another page of parchment and threw it in his bag. It had been a month since the Quidditch match and Danny hadn't found much. He'd done some extra research and came to the conclusion that the spell that affected Harry's broom was probably advanced magic. But he couldn't tell just how advanced it was. Could a seventh-year student do it? A sixth-year?

He felt irritated that he hadn't found anything. He glanced up at Ginna, who was working on potions homework. Should he share his findings with her and ask her opinion? Usually, she had pretty sound advice . . .

"Hey, uh, Ginna?"

She didn't even stop writing. "What do you need, Danny?"

He blinked. "How could you tell I needed something?"

She looked up and raised her eyebrow.

Danny coughed. "Right, well, I've been thinking about what happened at the Quidditch match. Do you know what might have caused Harry's broom to go haywire?"

Ginna looked down as she thought. "It was, most likely, dark magic."

He frowned in confusion. "How can yo-"

She put her hand up to stop him. "Don't ask, please just accept the fact that I know. Okay?"

His frown deepened for a second, but he shrugged and nodded.

Ginna smiled. "Good. Anyway, why were you asking?"

"Oh, well, I was just . . ." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm trying to figure out who might've done it."

She raised her eyebrow. "Quite an undertaking for an eleven-year-old."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I know."

Ginna studied him for a moment. Then said in a commanding voice. "Alright, Danny, listen up."

Danny straightened at the sudden tone.

"The spell used was most likely a powerful one. It is a spell no student here at Hogwarts should be able to use. And the only adults at the Quidditch pitch were teachers. Meaning . . ." she was waiting for him to continue.

"Meaning it had to be a teacher?"

She nodded.

"But who would want to kill Harry?"

She stared at the textbook in front of her before smirking up at him. "Well, that is just something we'll have to figure out."

"But . . . how?"

"Are you staying for Christmas?"

He stared at her in confusion. "I didn't know I could."

Ginna waved her hand. "They will be passing out flyers soon. But anyway, will you stay?"

Danny frowned and rubbed his neck. "I mean, I might be able to. I'd have to check in with everyone . . ."

She nodded. "Excellent."

"But, um, why would I stay?"

"It's simple, isn't it?" Ginna smirked. "We're going to spy on the teachers."

* * *

Over the next few days, Danny kept having second thoughts. Could he really stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? He hadn't seen his family or friends in so long. And although the letters helped, he still got a pang through his heart every time he thought about them. He missed them.

But, if Ginna was willing to sacrifice spending time with her own mom, her only real family (as far as he knew), then shouldn't he be willing to as well? From the way Ginna had talked about her mom, it sounded like she was always really worried about her, and yet. . .

If she was willing to make such a big sacrifice to help him, then he would have to sacrifice as well.

So, Danny sent a letter to his parents explaining that if he were to spend Christmas at Hogwarts he would have more time to study the ghosts. He apologized to Jazz for leaving her alone with their parents and assured Tucker and Sam that he would regale them with stories of the wizarding world as soon as he got back.

He still felt bad that Ginna was going to stay at Hogwarts with him, especially since it would be leaving her mom all alone. But whenever he tried to bring it up with her she'd glower at him and say she'd already made up her mind, and to stop bothering her about it.

And so, when the slip to stay at Hogwarts rolled around, Danny and Ginna signed up. There was no turning back.

* * *

Danny walked out of Potions fuming while Ginna just wore an emotionless expression. "Draco is a nightmare! How can he say that about Harry?!"

While in Potions Draco had made a snide comment about people having to stay at Hogwarts because their families didn't want them. Even if Draco didn't say Harry's name directly, everyone knew that was who the comment was directed towards.

"Danny, not here. Not now." Ginna stated. "Calm down."

Danny's anger flared for a second as he watched Draco saunter off proudly. But he sighed his frustration away. She was right. Now was not the time to get worked up. He'd just been on edge lately with Ginna's idea and the fact that he would have to wait even longer to see his family, not to mention the fact that he got a letter from Tucker saying Sam was going to have his head when he finally got home.

"Danny, come on." Ginna pulled him from his thoughts as she turned and started walking away, prompting Danny to follow her.

As they walked through the halls Ginna dropped her voice to an almost whisper, "We need to come up with a real plan. Filch won't let us wander around at night and we'll both get in trouble if we're caught. We also need to figure out which teachers to watch and when to follow them."

Danny nodded. "Right, well, I don't know how to get around Flich or his cat."

She smirked slightly. "Don't worry about his cat. I've got her covered."

Danny raised his eyebrow slightly but went along with it.

"Now, things will be hectic for a few days, so we'll meet up again once everyone else leaves, got it?" she whispered.

"Got it."

Ginna nodded. "See you around, then." she quickened her pace and was lost in the crowd.

* * *

The Great Hall was very festive, probably more festive than even the mall in Amity Park. Twelve enormous Christmas Trees stood throughout the room, some were covered in icicles, and some were full of literal candlelight, which Danny was sure should have been a fire hazard were they not in a school of magic.

He was sure most students were enjoying the decorations and looking forward to the holiday, but the only thing Danny was happy about, was that he would not have to spend this year with his parents.

It was true, he admitted it. Danny hated Christmas. His parents always argued this time of year. Jack would advocate that Santa was real, while Maddie would shoot down all his arguments and try to prove that Santa couldn't possibly exist. It was a feud that had gone on long before Danny was born and he was sick of it. Nothing ever went right on Christmas, it had always been disaster after disaster. And it was all because they were too busy fighting to notice anything else going on around them.

And so, Danny angrily shoved a sandwich into his mouth as he gazed upon the decorated Great Hall. Yes, he missed his family, but he did not miss their Christmas feud.

The whole rest of the day was complete chaos. Students were filing out of Hogwarts and were boarding the train to take them home. With nothing better to do, Danny leaned against the wall and watched them leave. He spotted Amilia in the crowd. She was looking at him with a regretful expression, she took a few steps toward him but one of her Ravenclaw friends grabbed her and they were lost in the sea of students.

He sighed and walked to Gryffindor tower. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, but the rest of the common room was empty. Figures. He sat down in front of the fire and mindlessly watched the flames. Movement in the corner of his eye made him look to see Ed trying to sneak out of the portrait hole.

"Haven't left yet?"

Ed froze and cringed. He sighed and turned to Danny. "What about you? Are you even packed?"

Danny shrugged and turned back to the fire. "I'm staying here for Christmas."

"Ah, I see."

A silence followed in which neither boy said anything.

"Look, Danny. I, well, I-" Ed sighed and sat down next to Danny. "I realized I may have been a bit hasty in my accusations against Ginna. And, I'm sorry I got so mad."

"While I appreciate it, Ed, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know, I know. But I'm not sure how to approach Ginna to talk to her. She probably hates me."

Danny shrugged.

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Could you just, talk to her for me?"

"Maybe. But in the end, you need to talk to her yourself."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I know." He stood up. "Well, um, I guess I should be heading out. Merry Christmas, uh, next week." He started walking towards the portrait hole.

Danny looked at him. "Hey, Ed?"

The boy turned around. "Yeah?"

"What made you change your mind?"

He rubbed his arm. "Well, Amilia did."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "How?"

Ed smiled. "Let's just say she showed me how big of an idiot I was being. And, um, please don't be mad at her. I forced her to not hang out with you guys, it's my fault."

"Why would you do that?"

He ran a hand through his hair again. "I wasn't thinking straight, like I said, I was being an idiot. And, I'm sorry."

Danny offered a weak smile and stood up. "Well, let's all sit down and discuss it when you guys get back."

Ed grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Danny, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ed."

* * *

"Alright, Danny. Here is the plan."

Danny looked over Ginna's shoulder at the pages on the desk. One was a hand-drawn (and detailed) map of Hogwarts, two of them were lists of the teachers, and two more were schedules.

"Um, what exactly is your plan? And did you make this map yourself?"

Ginna rolled her eyes. "Focus, Danny. Here, take this." she handed Danny one of the lists of teachers and one of the schedules. "I split the list so we could follow them individually to cover more ground. After we've both gone through our lists we'll meet and discuss who seemed the most suspicious, alright?"

Danny nodded as he studied his pages.

"Good. Now," she picked up the map. "Mrs. Norris usually shows up in these areas during the morning, over here in the afternoon, and around here in the evening. So avoid these areas at those times. Got it?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been watching her," Ginna said simply. She studied the map a quick second. "Filch is most likely to be near his cat, so continue to avoid those same areas. However, Filch could just as easily be on the opposite side of Hogwarts. So just be attentive and very, very careful."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Hush." She took out a quill and circled the areas of the map and added time stamps. "There, take this too." she rolled up the map and handed it to him.

"But don't you need it too?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved the scroll into his hands. "I've got it memorized, Danny. Don't worry."

He frowned but nodded.

"Alright, any questions?"

Danny studied his schedule, the list of teachers, and the map. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Ginna exhaled and nodded. "Good. Because we start tomorrow."

"Right."

She gathered her papers and shoved them into her bag. She turned to Danny and reached out her hand. Danny took it and they shook. "Good luck, Danny."

"You too."

They turned to the door that would lead out of the empty classroom.

"Well," Ginna muttered. "This should be fun."

Danny laughed. "Yeah. Probably be my best Christmas."

Ginna smirked. "Alright then. Let's go spy on some teachers."

* * *

In just five days, it was Christmas Eve. Danny had been able to successfully follow three teachers, he was pretty confident none of them would have tried to kill Harry, but that was something he would have to discuss with Ginna.

He climbed through the portrait hole after a long day of following Professor Flitwick. He yawned and spotted Harry and Ron by the fireplace playing chess. Evidently, they were staying at Hogwarts as well, along with the rest of the Weasleys. Ron had tried to rope Danny into a game or two of chess, but Danny would dodge it with the excuse of either hanging out with Ginna or heading to the library. One time he heard Ron mutter to Harry, "He's almost as bad as Hermione."

Harry looked up from his knight getting smashed to look up at Danny. "Hey, Danny, where have you been?"

Danny blinked and yawned again. "Library."

"Mate, what do you do there all day?" Ron paused in his game to also look at Danny in confusion and curiosity.

Danny shrugged and tried to come up with something. Would it be a stretch to say he was studying? Probably, it was Christmas Eve after all. What could he say? "I was . . . studying star charts."

Ron looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, they fascinate me." at least that wasn't a lie.

After a moment Ron shrugged and looked back down at the board. Harry groaned as Ron's rook destroyed his queen.

Danny walked up to his room and crashed into his bed. He yawned again and felt his eyes droop. It wasn't even that late and he was already exhausted. He rolled over and closed his eyes. After a brief moment, sleep overtook him.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes Christmas day and spotted a few letters at the foot of his bed. No presents, not that he was expecting any, his parents were probably going to keep them until he came home, and Sam would have held onto them just out of spite. Most of the letters were addressed by his family, but one was from Amilia. Danny set aside the ones from his family for now and tore into the short letter from Amilia.

* * *

 _Dear Daniel,_

 _I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I'll send you a few chocolate frogs soon, but I know they won't make up for it . . ._

 _Edward told me he talked to you, I'm glad. I'm sorry he was being such a jerk. He also told me you were going to be staying at Hogwarts! I hope you have a good time. Could you play in the snow for me? My parents took my sister and me to, well, it can be a surprise when I get back!_

 _Anyway, I hope you have a great Christmas! See you after the break!_

 _Amilia C._

* * *

Danny smiled. Hopefully, they could all get together and work out their differences so that they could be friends again. He picked up the letters from his family, but before he could open them there was a knock at his door.

Ron poked his head in. "Uh, there's someone at the portrait hole asking for you." He slipped in further, "Are you friends with a _Slytherin_ , mate?"

Danny rolled his eyes. He caught sight of what Ron was wearing and smirked. "Nice sweater."

Ron groaned. "Oh, I hate maroon!" He slammed the door shut as he left.

Danny got up and got dressed. Why was Ginna here? Did she want to discuss something important?

He ran downstairs and found Ginna in the hallway on the other side of the portrait of the Pink Lady. She was tapping her foot impatiently. When she saw Danny she grabbed his arm and started leading him away.

"Ginna, what's going on? Did you find something?"

She shushed him and lead him into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them. She pulled some papers from her bag and threw them on a nearby table. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have your papers?"

Danny frowned. "Uh, no. They are back with my other things."

She glared at him for a moment.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't know we'd start talking about this right now."

Ginna rolled her eyes. "You're _supposed_ to keep them on you at all times. Anyway," she continued before Danny could protest, "come here, I want you to take a look at this." She dug through her notes and pulled out a few. "These are my notes on Professor Snape. Take a look at this. He disappeared for almost an hour yesterday. I couldn't find him anywhere, and then he suddenly appeared in the Professor's lounge. I have no idea where he went, it was the only anomaly of all the other Professor's I've followed."

Danny took the notes and read over them. He glanced at the notes still left on the table. "Did you already research everyone?"

Ginna nodded and tapped the papers Danny was holding. "Professor Snape was the only Professor who acted strange."

Danny scratched his head. "Okay, we'll have to follow him more closely then."

Ginna nodded and snatched the papers from his hands.

"Just for clarification, are you saying the other professors are cleared?" Danny asked.

"Based off of my observations, they are clear, yes."

"How did you do so much in six days?"

She shrugged. "There wasn't much else to do, now, was there?"

Danny laughed. "No, I guess not." He sighed as he thought of his list. "I still have people I need to look into."

She glanced up at him. "Do you want any help?"

He shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt. So, why not?"

Ginna nodded. "Well, let's go." Ginna grabbed the handle to the door and paused. "It's Christmas, isn't it?"

"Ugh, yeah."

She studied him for a second. "Hmm. Well, have a good day, then."

"Uh, hey, Ginna?"

"What?"

"Well, would you like to join me in what should be an epic snowball fight against Fred and George?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that a good idea? They're in Gryffindor, they _hate_ Slytherins."

Danny crossed his arms and smirked. "I thought you didn't care what other people thought of you."

Ginna's mouth twitched upward slightly, she pulled on a glare. "That's different."

"Come on! Just this once?"

"No, Danny."

"What was it you said to me for Quidditch?" Danny grinned. "You have to do it at least once, and if you don't like it, you don't have to do it again."

She smirked. "Quick study."

"So, you're coming?"

Ginna sighed. "Fine. What's the worst that could happen?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Epiphany

It turned out that the snowball fight would have to wait until later because Christmas _dinner_ turned out to be Christmas _breakfast_. It made Danny incredibly confused. He started questioning their logic, but then just shrugged and went along with it.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, his eyes grew wide. It was . . . actually quite nice. The ceiling was snowing but it wasn't cold. And the food on the table smelled more incredible than even the start-of-term banquet. There were wizard crackers that went off with a boom like a cannon and had much better prizes than regular ones.

He got Ginna to pull a cracker with him. She won a telescope and a fedora. She gave the hat to Danny and kept the telescope. She seemed pleased with her prize. Danny was just excited to wear a hat that had appeared out of, more or less, thin air.

Some of the desserts even had prizes in them. The Gryffindor prefect (whom Danny had finally learned was named Percy) almost broke his teeth because of a silver sickle in his pudding. Danny was not graced with such a gift.

All in all, Danny was having a hard time being a Scrooge.

He finally left the table and brought an armful of things he had gotten from the crackers, most of which were sweets that he fully intended to eat later.

Finally, they got to have that snowball fight. Harry was there too, he and Ron were a team. Fred and George were another team, and (after convincing them to let Ginna join) Danny and Ginna were the last team. And the fight was truly epic. About twenty minutes into it Danny nearly dropped his snowball when he heard Ginna laugh. A joy-filled, carefree laugh. She hadn't seemed to notice her slip up as she hurled another snowball at George.

Danny smiled and, ducking a snowball from Ron, rejoined the fight.

They finally went back inside after an hour of fighting. They started walking towards the Gryffindor common room when Ginna stopped. Danny stopped too and looked back at her. The other Gryffindors kept walking.

"Ginna?" Danny studied her face. What was wrong?

She looked him in the eye. He saw a strange emotion in it, almost like- she looked quickly away, took a deep breath and looked back up, now with a neutral expression on her face. "I've got to head back to my own common room."

Danny frowned. "Oh." he looked in the direction of his common room. "Are you sure? Maybe we could all go to the Great Hall instead-"

Ginna shook her head. "No, that's fine. I'm still surprised you were able to convince them to let me play."

"But you had fun, right?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, I guess I did. Thanks for forcing me to go."

Danny laughed. "No problem."

She looked back behind her. "I'll get going. Maybe I can write a letter to my mum."

"Ah, yeah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope she is doing good."

Ginna smiled. "I hope so too. See you tomorrow." she turned and walked away before anything more could be said.

Danny frowned as he watched her leave. He thought of the look in her eyes. It wasn't something he'd seen from her before. The emotion that had filled her eyes looked like . . . regret.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with Harry losing to Ron in chess, Percy chasing Fred and George, and an actual dinner of turkey sandwiches and cake. Danny thought that it was definitely one of the best Christmases he could remember. Not that there was much competition.

After everyone else had gone to bed, Danny stared out a window in his dormitory, and let his mind drift. He thought about the two teachers he had left to follow, neither of them seemed capable of trying to kill Harry. One of them was his Professor Sinistra who taught Astronomy. Her personality didn't seem like that of a killer. And the other teacher, Professor Quirrel, Danny doubted he'd even be able to say any spells properly.

He guessed Professor Snape was probably his best bet. But even with how terrible he seemed, Danny couldn't shake the feeling that it probably wasn't him. But now there were really only three people to choose from, and to be honest, the other students could be back in less than a week. Danny was really hoping that from now on they could take their time so that they could catch the right person, however, once classes start back up they'd be too busy with school.

Being an Auror was turning out to be more difficult than he had expected.

He sighed and flopped onto his bed. His thoughts now drifting to Ginna, and the brief regret she had shown.

What did she regret? Ginna was one of the people whom Danny thought was always sure of her choices and didn't care if others thought that she was right or wrong. And yet . . .

He frowned. Was he sure that was what he saw? Could it have been something different? Was he just misreading her?

Danny draped an arm over his eyes. He felt like he shouldn't worry about it. If she wanted to talk about it then she would. He never pushed her for answers before and he wasn't sure if he wanted to start now. Still, it was bothering him . . .

He groaned and pulled up the covers. It was too late at night to do anything. He could think about it more in the morning.

Doing his best to push his thoughts aside, Danny fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit at a table that wasn't Gryffindor, but seeing as no one stopped him during his cautious walk to the Slytherin table, he took it as a sign that it was alright. He had thought for sure that at least Harry or Ron would ask him what he was doing, but they seemed to be absorbed in whatever conversation they were having.

Danny slipped into the seat across from Ginna. Before he could speak, she did it for him.

"Why are you sitting here, Danny?" she asked as she calmly continued to eat her bacon.

"Because I wanted to."

She raised her eyebrow.

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Does that really matter?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a few papers, setting them on the table as he went.

"Are you sure you want to discuss that here, Danny?" Ginna said cautiously.

Danny smiled deviously. "Guess what?" he pushed a piece of paper over to her. "We now have code names."

Her eyebrow shot up to her hairline as she picked up the paper and looked over it. "Professor Snape is. . ." She snickered. Amusement grew in her eyes as she continued down the list. She pushed the paper back to Danny with a smirk. "Great job, people will think we're speaking absolute gibberish."

"Exactly," he said, picking the paper back up. "We don't want anyone to catch on to what we're doing."

"But apparently you want them to think we're five-year-olds playing make-believe."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not _that_ bad."

Her smirk became even more amused. "Whatever you say, Danny."

Danny sighed. "Are we going with this, or not?"

Ginna shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it."

Although Danny seemed annoyed at her amusement, he was actually proud he had almost gotten her to laugh again. He cleared his throat and looked over his list. "Okay, so, let's review. 'Professor Snape' is. . ."

Ginna snickered. "A bat."

"'Professor Quirrell' is. . ."

"Garlic."

"'Harry Potter' is. . ."

"A golden snitch."

"'Flich' is. . ."

Ginna smirked. "A pain."

Danny chuckled. "Close enough."

Ginna waved her hand. "Okay, my turn." she snatched the paper from him."

Danny frowned slightly. "But I made the list. . ."

"And I'm helping you memorize it. Besides, my mum once said that the best way to learn something is to teach it to someone else."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

She smirked. "No idea. Now," she cleared her throat. "'Professor Sinistra' is?"

"Starlight."

"'A dark spell/dark magic' is?"

"Cheating."

"'Kill' is?"

"Tickle." Danny and Ginna both smirked.

"Alright. And, finally, the emergency word is?"

Danny wrinkled his nose slightly. "Christmas."

"I can't imagine why you would choose that," Ginna said, grinning.

Danny crossed his arms and looked away. "I wanted to choose a word that I'd usually never use."

Ginna nodded seriously, her eyes glittering with humor. "Right. However, considering that it was just yesterday, you might want to change the emergency word to something else."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess."

Ginna mulled it over. "If you can't come up with anything by tomorrow morning, then I'll give a suggestion."

Danny nodded.

Ginna pulled a few of Danny's papers over. "So, you want to follow Starlight, and if she checks out, move on to Garlic?" somehow, by a great miracle, she was able to say this with a straight face.

Danny nodded again.

Ginna exhaled slowly and put the papers into a pile, handing them back to him. "We'll start in an hour."

"Okay."

She did a shoo motion with her hand. "Now let me eat, my eggs are cold."

Danny smirked and rose. With a last glance towards Ginna, Danny left the Great Hall.

* * *

It was nearing six at night, and so far Professor Sinistra hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Ginna made a note on her parchment and looked up to find Danny watching her intently.

"So?"

She rolled her eyes as she put the parchment away. "Starlight is clear, for now, but we should still keep an eye on her in case we're wrong."

Danny nodded and made the same note on his paper.

"Danny, map."

"Huh? Oh." He reached into his bag and pulled out the map. Ginna took it and started studying it intently.

Danny looked at her a little amused. "I thought you had it memorized?"

Ginna smirked. "Don't question my logic, Danny."

He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Hard not to."

Ginna just rolled her eyes and continued to compare the map with her schedule on Professor Quirrell. After a full two minutes, she rolled up the two parchments and put them away. She seemed troubled.

Danny stood up away from the wall. "Ginna? What's wrong?"

She stared at him and took a deep breath. "It's probably just because of the break, but usually Profes- Garlic would have been in the professor's lounge at the same time as Starlight. But, he wasn't there today."

Danny frowned. He hadn't known she was observing more than just Professor Sinistra. But the more he thought about it, he realized she was right. The only time they had seen Professor Quirrell was at lunch. "You're right. But. . . does that mean he's suspicious?"

Ginna frowned. "I'm not sure, however, I have a bad feeling about him."

Danny laughed nervously, disbelievingly. "But, it's you know. _Him_ , he couldn't even say a proper spell without stuttering!"

"And yet," she said, looking directly into his eyes with an intensity that did not match the calm voice she used, "he teaches _Defense Against the Dark Arts_."

Danny's eyes widened and he started to pace. "When you put it that way, of _course_ , he'd be the most suspicious! He would definitely know enough dark spells - er, I mean - he would definitely know the best way to cheat! But, what if today was just a coincidence? And what about Profes - er - the Bat? Is he still suspicious?"

"Danny!" Ginna grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, stopping him mid-rant.

"Uh, huh?"

She took a deep breath. "This could be a fluke. Yes, Garlic is suspicious, however, we could be wrong and we just need to keep an eye on him for now, alright? On both him _and_ Bat."

Danny nodded. "It just seems so ridiculous that Pro - ugh - Garlic would be using cheats. He doesn't seem like someone who would do that."

"Ah, but Danny," Ginna said knowingly, "not everyone is what they seem."

"Like you?"

She seemed to freeze at that, and the regretful expression briefly crossed her face before she replaced it with a smirk. "We'll see." She glanced out the window. "Come on, I don't believe we will learn much else tonight. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow. Good night, Danny."

Surprised with the sudden statement, Danny blinked and looked out the window too. It was getting pretty late. . . he nodded. "Okay, Ginna. See you at breakfast."

* * *

Once again, Danny sat down across from Ginna. He'd carried over his food this time, and now the two friends sat in silence as they ate. Danny wolfed down his food eagerly and waited for Ginna. Finally, she sighed, pushed away her plate and leveled Danny with a glare. "I'll never be able to eat in peace, will I?"

"Hey!" he returned a mock glare. "I only started showing up yesterday!"

"And yet, somehow, it still feels annoying enough to have lasted this whole time."

Danny crinkled his nose and huffed. But he smiled as he noticed Ginna was smirking. Eagerly, he leaned forward. "Did you come up with a good emergency word?"

"Well, it's not as funny as yours, but I was thinking 'axuda.'"

Danny stared at her in confusion. "Not that it doesn't sound nice, but um, what is it?"

Ginna smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, it means 'help' in Gaelic."

"You know Gaelic?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes, her previous sheepish demeanor gone. "Geez, it can't be that had to believe, after all, you're practically learning Latin just being here!"

Danny gaped at her, shocked. "I am?!"

Ginna rolled her eyes again and smirked. "Let's just focus, alright? Now, what do you think of axuda?"

Danny muttered the word a few times and nodded. "Sure! It sounds pretty great. Let's use it."

Ginna had a look of triumph. "Great. However, this kind of leads to the next thing I'd like to discuss."

"And that is?"

She sighed. "I don't think we can tell whether or not Garlic was a fluke until school restarts. Although technically, the added students would make surveillance ten times harder, the professors will be on a set schedule that would allow us to determine their threat level properly." she sighed again. "If you want, we could still follow Garlic and the Bat before the students arrive, but . . ."

Danny sighed. "No, no. You're probably right. It will be more difficult when classes start up, but . . . it will be worth it in the end. Right?"

Ginna nodded slowly. "However, we should still keep an eye out for suspicious activity."

"Yeah. Definitely."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. During this time, Danny's head sunk lower and lower. Yeah, they'd still be technically investigating, but not _actively investigating_ for several days. He was trying his best to believe that there wasn't much he and Ginna could do at the moment. He needed to remind himself that this was _not_ the end of their investigation, it was just a short stall. They would be able to get back to it in no time.

"Hey, Danny?"

He swung his head up to look at Ginna, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"There's still plenty of snow outside."

A grin started to stretch across Danny's face. "Are you challenging me to a snowball fight?"

She stood. "Not that much of a challenge," she smirked as she started walking away.

Danny stared at her a second before he stood and ran after her. "Oh, you are so on!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I figured you guys wouldn't care why I was late and to be honest I don't have an excuse. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14: How to Apologize

A week later, the students finally started coming back. It wasn't until Danny saw Amilia walk past him in a hallway that he realized he'd forgotten to talk to Ginna about meeting with Ed and Amilia.

He frowned and glanced at Ginna, who had covered herself with the aura of talk-to-me-and-you're-dead to deter other students. He sighed. This was going to be such a _fun_ conversation.

"Hey, uh, Ginna?"

She kept her eyes ahead of her. "What is it?"

"Um, I sort of, before everyone left for Christmas break, I, uh, ran into Ed," he said nervously.

Ginna stiffened slightly. "And?" she said, a dark tone underlining the word.

Danny almost winced. "He wants to apologize."

"Does he now?" her voice was a scary sort of calm.

Danny frowned. "Yeah, I," he sighed. "I think he really means it. He was hoping we could all talk at the library once he gets back."

"'We'?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Amilia too."

Ginna glared at space in front of her. "Fine," she growled.

Danny sighed in relief, Ginna stared at him sharply for a half second but quickly refocused on the space in front of her.

Danny was a little worried about her reaction, but he figured it was understandable all things considered. He just hoped Ginna wouldn't kill Ed at their meeting.

* * *

After another three days, Ed finally made it back. As soon as he did, Amilia tracked down Danny to set up a meet. When the day arrived, Danny and Ginna were treated to a view of Amilia dragging a reluctant Ed into the library and over to their table. "Hey, guys." she said, nervous, but trying to be cheerful. She sat Ed in a chair and then took a seat herself. Ginna had her arms crossed as she gazed at the two. Although she held a neutral face, Danny could feel hostility radiating off of her. He wondered if the others could feel it too, as they both shifted uncomfortably.

For a long minute, no one said anything. Eventually, Amilia raised her hand and slapped the back of Ed's head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he hissed, rubbing his head gently. Amilia glared at him slightly and he shrunk a bit in his seat. "Okay, okay." he sighed and looked up at Ginna. "I'm sorry for what I said after the Halloween feast, I was way out of line and you didn't deserve my suspicions."

Silence.

Amilia smacked him again. Ed hissed in pain and continued. "I'm sorry for forcing Amilia to not hang out with you guys. And I'm sorry I didn't apologize earlier."

More silence. Danny glanced at Ginna nervously, was she going to say anything? Her only reaction to Ed's words was a stony expression. Amilia hit Ed again, who yelped. "I'd like to make it up to you, both of you." he turned his eyes to Danny now as well. "I know that my suspicions were unfounded and if I had taken a moment to think I might have realized that." he glanced at Amilia for a second and returned his attention to Danny and Ginna. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Ginna still said nothing. But she was analyzing Ed and Amilia. Finally, she opened her mouth. "What about you, Amilia?"

Amilia seemed surprised at her question. "I . . ." she sighed. "I'm sorry too. I should have spoken up that night, but I didn't. It took me a few days to think over the situation, and by then Edward was already telling me not to hang out with you. I wasn't sure what to do, but I went along with it for a little while. I'm sorry I let this go on for as long as it did, but I hope you'll consider forgiving us."

A long silence followed. Danny knew Ginna must be thinking it over, he didn't blame her for her reluctance. He had been apathetic towards Ed when he left for the holidays, but now he felt ready to let go. Ed seemed like he regretted his actions. Now it was just up to Ginna, but her continued silence was starting to worry him.

Drawing a deep breath, Ginna finally started to speak. "Your actions were understandable, so I might be willing to move past this. If you truly want to be friends, then you'll have to prove it to me through your future actions." she stood up. "I am willing to give you a second chance. However, let me make something clear to you, _there will not be a third_. Understand?"

Ed seemed to want to say something as his eyes crinkled angrily. Amilia quickly slapped his head and stood up as well. "We understand. Right, _Edward_?"

He sighed as he rubbed his sore head. "Right."

Ginna nodded stiffly and turned toward the exit. Quickly, Danny stood and smiled at Ed and Amilia. "See you guys in class." Amilia returned the smile and nodded.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, see you."

Danny turned to where Ginna had been and raced after her, taking a second to close the door quietly behind them. Ginna had stopped right outside the door and was glaring at all the students walking past, as if daring them to speak to her.

Hesitantly, Danny approached her. "Ginna? Are you alright?"

She whirled around and glowered at him. "No, Danny. I'm furious. I . . ." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm _fine_. Alright?"

"You don't seem fine."

"Danny," she growled. "Drop it."

"Ginna . . ." Danny noticed that her glare intensified, but kept going. "Ed was a jerk, but at least he realized it. There are tons of people I know back in Amity that would never have admitted they were wrong. But Ed has. He's _trying_."

She looked away and sighed. "I know, and you're right. But I know he doesn't trust me, and I know that unless he can fully set aside his bias, he never will." her face softened. "I can't trust anyone who doesn't trust me." she took another deep breath and smiled up at him. "I'll be alright eventually, I just need to be alone for a while to think it out."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

Ginna waved as she started to walk away. "See you tomorrow."

Danny waved back. He sighed. The door to the library opened behind him and Ed and Amilia stepped out.

"Oh! Daniel, you're still here." Amilia said, smiling. Beside her, Ed looked much more relaxed than earlier.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah, I was just about to go to the Great Hall for lunch, though."

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds great! Let's all walk together. Where's Ginna?"

"Uhh, I think she went back to her common room."

"Oh." she smiled again. "That's fine, we can just see her later!"

"Amilia," Danny said slowly, "I can tell you want us all to be friends again, but I wouldn't push it too much."

Ed smirked. "That's what _I_ said." Amilia kicked Ed in the leg. "Oww!"

Amilia sighed as if nothing had happened. "I know, but I just . . . I feel so bad, and I really missed you guys. It was hard having to be around a sulking idiot for most of my time."

Ed scowled slightly. "Hey!"

Amilia ignored him. "I can understand if Ginna wants her space for a little while, but, do you think . . . maybe we could all sit together at the next Quidditch match? It'll be coming up in about a month and I was really hoping we could all go together."

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Ginna doesn't really like Quidditch."

Ed's mouth dropped open. "She doesn't like Quidditch!? How can someone not like Quidditch?! _Everyone_ likes Quidditch!"

Amilia rolled her eyes. Ignoring Ed, she said. "That's okay, I understand, we'll figure something else out."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. . ."

Amilia smiled and turned away. "Come on, Edward, let's go."

Ed was still appalled as he walked away with Amilia. "Can you believe _she doesn't like Quidditch_?"

"Can _you_ believe how much of an irrational idiot you are?" she shot back.

"Hey! I'm changing!"

"Yeah, I know."

Danny smiled as he watched them leave. Their relationships were still a bit broken, but with any luck, they could all get back to being friends soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Forgotten Insight

Over the next month, thanks to Amilia's "patient persistence" their friendships slowly went back to how it was before Halloween. Although, this time, Ed seemed to be trying to make an effort to understand Ginna more, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Ed and Amilia, along with more than half of Hogwarts, attended the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Which meant that Danny and Ginna were some of the few people that stayed behind, leaving the library more or less empty.

Danny and Ginna sat in silence, which was a little more uncomfortable than usual. Over the past week, Ginna had become more reclusive, more like how she was when Danny first met her. Snapping and growling and death glares that could impress even Professor Snape. It was. . . more than a little worrying. Danny was convinced something must have happened but he couldn't figure out how to approach her about it.

And now, finally, they were more or less alone. Danny took a few deep breaths, and finally worked up the courage to say something.

"Hey, Ginna, are you. . ." he trailed off as she glanced at him sharply. "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes, ignored the question, and refocused on her school work.

Sighing, Danny pressed on. "It's just that. . . you've been acting a little different lately, I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

Ginna scoffed in response.

"Ginna-"

She slammed down her quill, and shot him a seething glare. "Geez, can't you take a hint? I'm _**fine**_. Okay, **Daniel**? Mind your own business!"

For a moment all that could be heard were Ginna's jagged breaths. She began to shake a little and her eyes, although furious, seemed a bit sad.

Several seconds passed before her gaze softened, and she slumped back into her chair, burying her head in her hands, looking defeated. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Ginna." He said softly, "what happened?"

She slowly lifted her face, but refused to look at him. "The village we lived in found out my mum is a witch. So, now we have to move, even after Obliviation because 'what happens once can happen again,' and. . . I'm not there to help her this time."

"What does it mean to Obliviate?"

She shrugged. "Erase their memory."

"Oh." Another thought occurred to him. "What about a wizarding community?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Tried that. Doesn't work."

"What do you mean?"

Ginna studied him for a second. "Let's just say that our past gets in the way of things."

Danny scratched his head. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Provide me with some kind of distraction? I need to get my mind off of it."

"Uhh, how do I do that?"

She shrugged.

Danny racked his brain. There must be something. What was something interesting he could talk about? The most interesting thing for him was learning that he was a wizard and coming to Hogwarts. And the most interesting thing that happened here had to be the three-headed dog-

His mind seemed to come to a full stop. He felt like slapping himself. How could he have forgotten?

Ginna seemed to pick up on Danny's sudden change in demeanor. "Danny? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe this! I'm such an idiot!" he half yelled.

"Danny?"

He stared at her, frustrated and excited. "The forbidden corridor."

"What are you talking about?"

"After our first flying lesson, Draco challenged Harry to a duel. Hermione and I wanted to talk him out of going but then we all got trapped outside the common room!" He was on his feet and pacing. "Filch almost caught us, but we ran into the forbidden third-floor corridor. There was a giant three-headed dog and a trap door under it. It was guarding something. Ginna!" He looked at her excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

She took a second to process his rushed words, then nodded slowly. "A, you're memory sucks."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"B, whoever is after the Golden Snitch might also be after whatever the dog was guarding?"

"Yes!"

"So, were they originally after what was under the trapdoor or the Golden Snitch?"

Danny furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure."

Ginna took a deep breath. "Okay, let's take a step back. Professor Dumbledore made the announcement at the start-of-term feast, meaning he would _have_ to know about the dog and what it's guarding."

"And if he knows what it's guarding, then other professors might know what's down there too."

"Especially since none of them looked confused by the announcement." Ginna supplied.

"Which means. . ."

Danny finally stopped pacing and they looked at each other. "One of them is betraying Professor Dumbledore and trying to kill Harry."

Ginna nodded. "And based on our previous _not_ -stalking, it's either the Bat or Garlic."

"Right. And since Harry stumbled across the trapdoor he might have an idea of what's under it. Especially considering the fact that he and Ron were eager to talk about it for almost a month afterwards . . ." He dragged a hand down his face. "As much as I'd hoped to avoid bringing him into this, we have to talk with Harry."

Ginna stood up and scooped her books into her bag. Her previous stress had disappeared, replaced with a determined smirk. "Well, what are we waiting for? Time to talk to the Golden Snitch."

* * *

If only it had been that easy. Despite the next match being well over a month away, the Gryffindor Captain was pushing the team to train at every possible moment. Making it rather difficult to approach Harry Potter. It wasn't until a couple of weeks into this that Danny and Ginna decided to attend the practices and wait for an opening after it was over.

They tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as they sat down. The rain had just stopped not ten minutes ago, leaving the air damp and chilly. Halfway through the practice session, Ginna rested her head on her hand with an expression of extreme boredom.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for you to just talk to him in your Common Room?" she asked, agitation laced in her voice.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured it would be best if you were there in case I forgot anything. And you tend to notice things better than me, so . . ."

Ginna sighed. "Yeah, okay, I get it."

It was silent for a few moments until they heard the Gryffindor Captain snap at Fred and George. "Will you stop messing around! That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

At this news Fred, or perhaps George, fell off his broom while Danny and Ginna exchanged a glance and leaned closer, trying to pick up on anything else.

"Snape's refereeing?" sputtered the fallen twin. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team also started to complain.

"It's not my fault," said the Captain. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Danny snorted. He was pretty sure Professor Snape didn't _need_ an excuse to pick on any of the Gryffindors, but whatever kept the team happy.

Grumbling under their breath, the team resumed practice.

"Ginna!" Danny said excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

She nodded slightly. "This does make the Bat seem more suspicious . . . however, teachers shouldn't be able to randomly decide to referee a match. They'd have to get permission from the Headmaster. And even if the Bat is really the one who is trying to tickle the Golden Snitch, I doubt he would decide to referee a match. It's a lot of work, his attention would be divided between the two teams, he wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to focus on trying to tickle anyone."

Danny deflated. "So you're saying you don't think it's him."

Ginna sighed. "I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Harry left immediately after practice. Danny and Ginna stood and stretched for a minute before heading back as well. Sure, they didn't get to talk to Harry, but that didn't mean the day had been fruitless. It was strange that Professor Snape was going to referee the next match, but Ginna made a really good point too; they had to be careful not to jump to conclusions.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm . . . not . . . dead? I'm not dead! Oh my gosh, guys! This is amazing!**

 **In other words, I'm sorry. I had a small bit of a _very bad_ case of writer's block. The good news is, you just read a new chapter! Congrats! I'm hoping to get chapter sixteen out within the next few weeks, but don't hold me to that. Thank you all so much for your patience and support! See you in the next one!**


	16. Chapter 16: Comparing Notes

Finally, after what felt like months (but was really only another week), Danny and Ginna ran into the trio of friends by sheer luck.

"Harry!" Danny exclaimed.

"Uh, Danny?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Ginna and I have been needing to talk to you guys."

"Who?"

"Ginna," Danny introduced her.

Ginna stood still. Slightly relaxed with a stony expression. Danny sighed, he should have expected that.

"A SLYTHERIN?!" yelped Ron.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'd rather not have to do this again, so, let's get this out of the way. Ginna, a Slytherin, is my friend. She is a good friend and she is trustworthy. She and I have been trying to figure out who wants to tickle- erm," he coughed. "Who wants to kill you."

He ignored the slight smirk that crossed Ginna's face at his slip up.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You too?"

Danny nodded as he scratched his neck.

Hermione pushed them all into the nearest classroom. "What have you figured out?"

"We narrowed it down to a few teachers and just recently figured out that the teacher might be after whatever is in the forbidden corridor."

She nodded. "Yeah, the philosophers stone."

Ginna gave a look of surprise.

". . . I have a feeling that's a bad thing?" Danny guessed.

"Not on its own, it depends on who gets their hands on it."

Poor Ron and Harry were standing off to the side, looking a little confused but mostly dazed. Until Ron shook it off. "Wait, hold on! Hermione! We can't tell them all this!" He nodded towards Ginna, who crossed her arms.

Danny groaned while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who did you narrow it down to?" asked Harry.

Danny looked over at Ginna. She sighed and spoke. "Professor Snape and Professor Qurriel were the most suspicious of all the Professors."

Ron sputtered. "Qurriel? You can't seriously suspect him!"

"Snape is the one who wants me dead! He hates me!"

"Ron and I saw it! At the first Quidditch match, Snape was whispering an incantation while his eyes were locked on the broom! If I hadn't set fire to his cloak Harry could have died!"

Ginna waved a hand to stop them. "Did it cross your minds that he might have been trying to _reverse_ an incantation? Was Professor Qurriel around him at all?"

"Of course _you'd_ want Snape to be innocent, " Ron bit, "he's Slytherin."

Ginna pinched the bridge of her nose while Danny suppressed a growl, muttering. "We've been _over_ this!"

"I couldn't care less if Professor Snape was Slytherin or any other house. I don't want the wrong man accused," she said as calmly as she could.

"How could it be anyone else?!"

"How are you not using any logic?!" Ginna snapped.

"Hey!" Danny stepped in. "I said no. Not this again."

Ron glared at them but Hermione shushed him before he could make things worse.

"What is your reasoning?" Hermione asked.

Ginna took a breath. "When most people picture a bad guy, they probably see someone like Professor Snape. With that in mind, wouldn't a bad guy be less obvious? Wouldn't they want to stay as far away from the stereotype as possible? To remove themselves of all suspicion?"

"So, your argument for it not being Snape is that he is _too_ suspicious?" Ron said incredulously.

"In a way."

"But Snape has been following me, he's going to referee my next Quidditch match!" said Harry.

"Which is something he'd need to get approval from Headmaster Dumbledore for."

"This is ridiculous!" Ron hissed. "Are we really listening to her? It has to be Snape, he hates you, Harry, he tried to kill you!"

"You don't have proof."

"Neither do you!"

Ginna closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself. "You're right, I don't have proof." she opened her eyes and glanced at Danny, whatever she saw made her sigh. "But I'm going to find it."

"How?" asked Hermione.

Ginna turned around. "That is none of your concern."

Danny grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. "Ginna, where are you going?"

"To prove a theory."

"Ginna. . ."

She sighed again. "I know. All of you think it's Professor Snape. Of course, that would be most logical for you. I know that despite everything I've said, you still believe it's him. And it's fine that you don't believe me, but I'm going to figure out who is actually at fault." She yanked her arm away and left the room.

With a long-suffering sigh, Danny turned back around to the others. "Could you just tell me everything you know and I'll tell you everything I know?"

* * *

No matter how many times Danny asked, Ginna refused to share how her investigations were going. It was starting to drive him a little crazy, especially since every time he asked, Ginna would smirk knowingly and then somehow cause them to run into Ed and Amilia, effectively ending the conversation.

Another frustrating thing was Harry and his team of All Slytherins are Evil. He supposed Hermione was a little more open-minded, but Ron's insistence was enough to cover for everyone. Ron was even worse than Ed. Danny was just thankful they had avoided talking about Ginna once she left or else he might have snapped somebody's neck. Figuratively, of course.

And finally, there was Danny himself. Was he really solely focused on the bad guy being Professor Snape? Ginna was right in saying that he is an obvious bad guy type, but that doesn't mean he's _not_ bad, right? He was always on the suspect list. Him and Professor Quirrel.

Danny suddenly remembered a point Ginna brought up a while ago; Professor Quirrel teaches _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ , which would warrant him knowing dark spells. But why would he want the philosopher's stone? Why would Professor Snape, for that matter?

Danny groaned and leaned forward, pressing his hands into his eyes. Why did he want to start investigating? For fun? For Harry's safety? Danny's only eleven. The most he's gotten out of this investigation is one headache after another.

An excited knock made Danny look up.

Ed stood there, practically bouncing with energy. "Danny, are you coming? The match is gonna start soon, Amilia and Ginna are already on their way over there."

Slowly, Ed's lightning-fast speech registered in Danny's mind and he stood and followed his energetic friend.

Amilia scooted over to provide room for the two boys to sit. "For a second there, I was worried you two were going to be late. But I suppose with Edward dragging you to a match that wouldn't be possible."

Ed grinned proudly as if she had just complimented him.

Ginna ignored their antics as she used her telescope as a spyglass to scan various areas of the stadium.

Danny looked at her questioningly but Amilia noticed and waved his unspoken question away. "She pulled that thing out as soon as we got here and hasn't spoken a word since."

"Uh, okay."

"Look! They're coming out into the field!" Ed cried enthusiastically.

While Ed and Amilia were watching the game start, Danny leaned over to Ginna. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll have to find that out later." She said, eyes never leaving the telescope.

"But-"

"Danny, just enjoy the match, okay?"

With a sigh of defeat, Danny faced forward. Maybe he could just watch to make sure Professor Snape didn't do anything to Harry. But other than showing the same distaste for Gryffindors as he always did, the man wasn't doing all that much.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said someone loud enough to catch Danny's attention. He wrinkled his nose when he saw it was Draco.

"It's people they feel sorry for." He continued. "See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money, you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Danny clenched his fists. He shouldn't start a fight, he should just ignore him. Ignore him.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stuttered.

Draco and his henchmen roared with laughter. Danny shut his eyes. Ignore them.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

"Ron!" said someone, was that Hermione? "Harry-"

"What? Where?"

Danny opened his eyes to see Harry halfway through a steep dive, racing towards the ground at top speed.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Draco.

Ron seemed to snap. Danny blinked and Ron was on top of Draco, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then climbed over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping out her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Professor Snape.

Danny hesitated as he looked between the mosh pit that had suddenly developed in the stands and the equally sudden hype that was happening in the match. He glanced at Ginna, who had her gaze fixated on something else, and slowly started inching over to join the fight.

Without looking at him, Ginna suddenly gripped the arm of his robe and pulled him back into his seat. "Don't even think about it."

"But-"

"No."

Danny crossed his arms grumpily as the rest of the stadium erupted. Harry had caught the Snitch. Whoop dee do.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat.

"You're gonna let me fight him someday, right?" he asked Ginna.

"I'll think about it," she said, finally closing the spyglass.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?"

She smirked as she tucked it away. "I learned many things, yes. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get a loudmouth to be quiet for more than two seconds."

"Who?"

"You'll find out."

"What-"

"Danny!" Ed interrupted. "Did you see that?! I can't believe it! Harry had to have made a new record, no one could have ever been that fast before!"

Danny quickly assured Ed that, yes, it was a great game and, no, he had never seen anyone get the snitch that fast before.

When Danny was finally able to turn back around, Ginna was already long gone.


	17. Chapter 17: The Tragedy of Gryffindor

**Author's Note: You'd think being in quarantine would help increase my productivity.**

 **It does not.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long wait. It might be quite a bit longer for the chapter _after_ this one since my creativity is also sorely lacking. But, not to worry! I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon! ^-^**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny stared out a random hallway window. He was just so confused. Two days ago, the Gryffindor house suffered a major loss. One-hundred fifty points. Gone.

It was strange how in just two months, Harry Potter went from being the most praised student to the most despised.

Apparently, Hermione and Nevill were also to blame for the loss of points. But why? What had they done? He couldn't help but feel that it must have had something to do with Professor Snape. Had Harry and Hermione been stalking him? Had Nevill stumbled upon them and they all got in trouble? And what about Ron? Why was he in the hospital wing?

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, jerking him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Daniel!" Amilia said cheerily. "Sorry to interrupt your brooding, but you are needed in the Library. Edward and Virginia are already there."

"What? Why?"

"Study group," said Amilia simply as she pulled him away. "We were going to make one before Christmas and I figured with final exams coming up we could actually do it this time."

"Okay. . ?"

Indeed, Ed and Ginna were already in the library, although Ginna seemed to be the only one actually trying to study. Which must have been difficult with Ed constantly speaking to her.

"Thank Merlin you guys are here," Ed cried, "Ginna's a terrible conversationalist."

"So are you," the Slytherin muttered.

"I was speaking plenty!"

"About the most _boring_ things."

"Quidditch isn't boring. And with Potter losing us all those points he needs to make it up for us in his next match."

Ginna leaned closer. "Yes, I did hear about that, so terribly sorry."

Amilia threw her bag rather loudly down on the table. "Alright, break it up."

Ginna smirked and went back to her work.

Ed smiled up at them. "What first? I'm terrible at Transfiguration, but I can help on anything for History."

Amilia whispered an apology to the librarian before addressing Ed. "Transfiguration's easy- it's Defense Against the Dark Arts I need help with."

"Uh," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I could use some help with Potions?"

Ginna sighed and set down her quill. "Is there anything the three of you need collectively?"

They stared at each other for a second. "Charms."

Ginna reached into her bag and pulled out her Charms work. "Everybody scoot closer, let's get this over with."

* * *

After two hours of studying Ed threw down his quill and declared, in the utmost seriousness, "I want pumpkin pie."

Danny looked up at him and blinked slowly. "Huh?"

He crossed his arms. "I want pumpkin pie."

"What are you talking about?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about wanting pumpkin pie."

Amilia looked very confused. "So?"

He threw his hands in the air. " _So_ , we've been studying for hours! We deserve a break and with that break comes," he smiled, "pumpkin pie."

Ginna sat back and rubbed her eyes. "How do you propose to go about getting it?"

Ed lowered his voice as he leaned forward. "I got a buddy in Hufflepuff, he can hook us up with some pie."

Amilia furrowed her brows. "Are you talking about Ce-"

Ed covered her mouth. "Shhhhh!" He smiled apologetically at Danny and Ginna. "Sorry, but Amilia and I are sworn to secrecy. Can't reveal our sources and all that. You guys in?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure, but can I have pecan pie instead?"

Ed stared at him for a second, then moved on to Ginna. "Ginna? You want any pie?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable but nodded. "Apple."

"Got it." Ed grinned and stood up. "I'll be back here in ten. Amilia, you're coming with me."

She seemed startled by that but went along anyway. "Bye guys!" she said quickly as Ed practically shoved her out of the library.

Danny leaned back in his chair. "I guess we're having a break until they get back."

Ginna smirked. "Maybe with Charms, but not the investigation." she reached down into her bag and started pulling out papers.

He quickly sat back up. "What? Does this mean you're finally gonna tell me what you've been doing for the past month and a half?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and turned to him. "First, I just want to say that since exams were coming I would not have been able to follow Garlic around everywhere he went. So, I may have gotten some . . . help . . ."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Peeves."

Danny blinked. A ghost? She asked a _ghost_ to help her? Not only that, she asked _Peeves_?

Ginna sighed at his reaction. "I know you don't really like ghosts. But-"

"I never said I didn't like ghosts."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to. You tense every time one is even mentioned and you reach for your wand whenever you see one, especially if they're around other students. Your every action screams of your distrust."

"Oh," he said quietly. He hadn't realized he had been _that_ obvious.

As Ginna studied him her eyes turned sympathetic. "I'm not going to ask why you're afraid of ghosts, but we need to set that aside for this discussion."

"I'm not scared," he muttered.

If Ginna heard him, she didn't comment. "I asked Peeves to help by explaining to him that I wished to pull a large scale prank involving Garlic, once I promised to give Peeves the credit, he agreed."

Danny pulled himself out of his stupor and nodded.

"Thanks to Peeves I was able to figure out who- or rather, _what_ Garlic is." She took a deep breath and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Voldemort."

"What?" Danny breathed.

"Voldemort has been using Garlic as a vessel of some sort. It's similar to a form of possession."

"But he's dead," he said simply.

"I think that during Garlic's travels, Voldemort's spirit, or part of his spirit, attached itself to him." Ginna bit her lip. "And since all of this involves the Philosopher's Stone . . . I think Voldemort is trying to bring himself back to life."

"Oh, great," he grumbled. Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. What are the odds of him succeeding?"

She mulled it over. "High, and increasing every day."

"What? How?"

Ginna stared at him a minute before looking quickly through her papers, pulling out two, and handing them to him. "The short version is that he has figured out how to get past the defenses to get to the stone. He is now simply waiting for the best opportunity to break in and steal it."

"And, why are you giving me these papers?" he asked as he gave them a quick once-over.

She shrugged. "In case you want to read the long version."

Danny put away the papers and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. So, if this really is all . . . Voldemort, then . . ." he sighed. "We have to tell Headmaster Dumbledore. And probably Harry since, you know, Harry somehow defeated him the first time."

Ginna nodded.

"Hey!" they whipped their heads around to the door. Ed was waving at them. "Come here!" he whispered.

Ginna quickly shoved her things in her bag as Danny stood up and they followed Ed out into the hallway.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Amilia absolutely _refused_ to eat in the library, because it would be, and I quote, 'highly irrational' and 'what if the books are harmed' so, we're having a mini picnic outside." Ed's eyes lit up. "Now come on!" He dragged them both outside.

Amilia smiled as they sat down. "Pumpkin pie for Edward," she handed him the pie. "Pecan for Daniel. And apple for Virginia."

"Ginna," she corrected under her breath.

"And cherry for me!" Amilia smiled happily as she immediately shoved a bite of pie into her mouth.

Ed chuckled before taking a bite of his own pie.

"And we're going back to studying as soon we're done eating, right?" Amilia questioned.

"Of course!" Ed said innocently.

"Uh-huh."

Danny glanced around his friends. They all seemed pretty happy. The threat of Voldemort loomed over their heads, yet Ed, Amilia, and most of the school had no idea. A strange sort of determination grew within Danny. He would protect them. They won't have to fight Voldemort ever again. He would make sure of that.

Danny took a bite of his pie.


End file.
